A Prophecy Speaks
by WickedGame
Summary: A prophecy brings Sarah and Jareth back together. They must marry or die, it's that simple.
1. Chapter 1 or A Prophecy Revealed

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic ever. I usually write erotic literature. I hope people like this. Flame if you want, but I do bite. And, in accordance with every single fanfic I have seen out there…I own nothing relating to Labyrinth yada yada yada. This was edited by my beautiful sister, who is not only a genius but a superbeing of awesome English power. Beware.

_**Chapter One –or- The Prophecy Revealed**_

A sphere of clear crystal balanced on one finger of the Goblin King. It was lit from within, an ethereal glow that only emanated from it whenever he looked at one person. The beautiful young girl named Sarah.

She had defeated his labyrinth, and temporarily crushed him. She had looked him in the eye and said the words that had broken his spirit and his heart. How long had he loved the girl? How long had he been watching her? Oh, not only after she outsmarted him, but long before. Most of her mortal life, it seemed. He had seen her grow from a willful child to, well, a willful adult. That was one of the qualities she had never outgrown.

But she had changed. Nine years had changed a gangly teen into a ripe woman. She had curves and creamy skin. Her hair had thickened a little, and was a shorter now.

There was no suitor for the beautiful young girl--there had never been, actually--and he wondered why. He could only have hopes and dreams of why she chose to never date. But there were other, more important things that occupied his mind at this moment.

Jareth wondered if she knew. Knew how she had been changed. Did she know what was happening to her, what would happen to him?

There was a prophecy. It was old, but astonishingly accurateIt has prophesized his ascension to the Goblin Throne. It had foretold the death of his brother, Taren. It had also predicted that a certain young mortal girl would be the only person to ever defeat him and the labyrinth.

He had been so young and foolish when he had first read his copy so many years ago. He had laughed it off, believing it was just a mere coincidence that his brother had died, and that nomortal would ever be able to best him. He had been so wrong.

Jareth glanced at the sphere and then down at the wrinkled parchment. He left the globe balancing in mid-air while he buried his weary head in his gloved hands

He shrugged out of his purple coat and tossed it onto a side chair. He read it for the umpteenth time.

"_Hear me, oh Goblin King! Woe dwells in thy heart. The Maiden who hath bested thee hath been gifted, and thy power is now equalled in the Her. On the eve of the Maiden's twenty-fifth mortal year she will come into her own. Heed my words, Goblin King. If thou dost not join in matrimony and consummation ere three mortal months have passed, then you shall both perish. Two equals cannot exist separately, but must be joined together for any hope of survival"._

Jareth sighed deeply. He had lived a long time. He did not wish to leave his kingdom to some stranger. He wished an heirHe may kick the dirty little goblins on occasion, but he still thought he was a good king, and he worried for his subjects, should they be left in the care of someone other than himself.

Jareth needed to get her here and marry her, but he needed to talk to her first. Show her the prophecy and tell her the truth. He had loved her for so long, and felt it would be nice for her to at least like him before they were to wed.


	2. Chapter 2 or A Request

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own anything having to do with Labyrinth.

_**Chapter Two –or- A Request **_

Hoggle approached the throne and gave his king a bow. This summons had come as a surprise to the dwarf. He and Jareth had had their differences, but Hoggle dared not show him disrespect.

"Haggle, thank you for coming," Jareth said as he conjured a chair for his subject. Hoggle sat down rather uncomfortably.

"What can I do for you, Your Majesty," Hoggle asked him, not a little nervous.

"Tonight is your weekly meeting with Sarah, is it not?" Jareth asked pointedly.

"I didn't know you knew about that!" Hoggle exclaimed, suddenly feeling very exposed.

Jareth waved off Hoggle's exclamationand conjured a scented piece of parchment out of the air. He folded it and dribbled hot black wax onto it before stamping it with the royal seal, a beautiful semblance of an owl.

"Give this to her. Please?" Jareth asked the dwarf, trying to keep his hand from shaking because of his own nervousness.

Hoggle eyed the note somewhat warily.

"It is safe," Jareth assured him, exasperated.

"I will," Hoggle took the envelope, and to be safe gave a short bow before walking out.

Jareth conjured a crystal and it glowed as he once again looked upon the image of his love.

Sarah was jogging on a trail somewhere near her apartment. She never jogged the same trail every night, and never in the same order. It was the smart thing to do, he supposed, though had any mortal harmed her he would have torn their head from their body and used the bloody skull for a wine glass.

Sarah had done quite well for herself. He could only go Aboveground while he was in owl form, and he had followed her a few times as she jogged. She had finished school and had gotten a degree in English. She wrote plays for a livingand it seemed she was good at it. He had even perched outside a theater once as one of her plays--an early work, written just as she exited college--was presented She had worked very hard.

Sarah had never really escaped the labyrinth, metaphorically speaking. Jareth had spied on her through a picture window. There were posters of labyrinths, and scale models of them. On one wall hung a painting of him, resplendent in his black boots, gray breeches, white shirt and black leather pants. He had seen her paint it. She had stared at it for hours when she was finished. He had admired it himself, though he did think that she had portrayed him as being just a bit too short.

One night he heard her remark softly as she admired the Goblin King, "I really must have hurt you." His heart had filled with joy, even given the apologetic tone of the statement. Sarah had never forgotten him.

With a sigh, Jareth dismissed his Sarah crystal.


	3. Chapter 3 or Hoggle Makes a Delivery

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own anything having to do with Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 3 –or – Hoggle Makes a Delivery**_

Sarah stepped from the shower, grabbing a towel along the way. The white, fluffy weaveabsorbed the water that was clinging in droplets to her soft skin. She stared at the woman in the mirror, surprised at how old she seemed to have gotten since the events of her middle teens She had been thinking a lot about her time in the labyrinth lately. Sometimes the memories were clearer than crystal, sometimes they were as dulled as a dirty stone.

Sarah laughed as she thought about the one vision that never faded, no matter how hard she tried to force it away from her mind. Her first glimpse of the Goblin King. He looked so primal, so cold, and so cruel. Smug, too The mismatched eyes, the lithe body, and the untamed hair. He was her fantasiesand nightmares rolled into one. He was dangerous. And yet, his was the only voice he heard in her dreams, and the only face she saw when she closed her eyes.

Sarah pulled on some simple white panties and satin pajamas in a brilliant sapphire shade. She braided her thick hair and secured it, wincing as the cold, wet length brushed the back of her neck.

The labyrinth had changed her somewhat. Sarah was never able to relate to people her age when she was in school, though the labyrinth had only made a bad situation worse, in that regard. She always got the feeling her fellow teenagers were all about as deep as a puddle. She was right. That situation probably was part of the reason that Sarah was still a virgin. She just did not want to share something that deep with someone until she was in love, and love would not come easily to a person trying to fit in with people she did not respect.

There was only one person that she had ever thought she could fall in love with, and his portrait was hanging in her apartment.

Sarah sat down at one of her two vanities. One held assorted makeup and jewelry. The other held nothing but pads of paper and pens. Her work was done here, the only place she was truly at peace.

"Hoggle, I need you," Sarah recited into the mirror, like she had countless times before for nine years.

Hoggle appeared at the edge of her bed. Sarah hurried over to give the gruff dwarf a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Her friends always gave her the best ideas. They had always been her dearest companions. Their visits had long been the source of her inspiration.

"How's the new play coming along?" Hoggle asked her.

"Good, good. My muse has been a little quiet as of late, though." Sarah sighed.

"I can't stay tonight, Sarah, much as I'd like to," Hoggle assured her, "But I do have a letter for you." He placed the letter on her vanity, and he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

"Bye, Hoggle," Sarah said sadly to the bed as she examined the letter on her desk.

Oh, she knew whom it was from. She had known as soon as Hoggle pulled it out of his pocket.

Sarah sat down at the vanity again and smelled the parchment. It smelled like the air after a rainstorm, all light and dewy. The black visage of an owl glinted back at her as she cracked the seal.

In flowing script it read:

"_Sarah,_

_I need to speak with you. It is urgent. You have my assurances that this is no trick.When you are ready, speak my name to your mirror and I will appear. Do make haste, though. – J."_

Sarah sighed. She certainly did not look the part. She was tired. But she had nothing to fear from the Goblin King. Now was as a good a time as any. She looked into the old mirror and spoke the name.

"Jareth." The name felt like a caress on her lips, and he was suddenly in the apartment, filling it with his presence. He was wearing the same black boots she remembered, and dark brown breeches that looked so soft as they enclosed his slender legs. His white shirt was soft and loose, exposing the medallion of the Goblin King lying at his throat. His hair was slightly tamer than when she last saw him. The black gloves were on, as they always were, and Sarah immediately put her guard up when she felt the sexual tension in the room. When he was around it was nearly palpable.

"Hello, Sarah," Jareth simply said to her.


	4. Chapter 4 or No Time to Lose

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I own nothing to do with Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 4 –or- No Time to Lose**_

"Your Majesty," Sarah greeted him with an inclination of her head.

Jareth tried not to think of the way she looked in those pajamas. Ladies in the Underground did not wear pajamas like that. He could see the curve of one creamy breast where the buttons started on the loose top. Her little feet poked out from under the pants, and her toenails were painted a cheerful shade of red. Her hair was wet, and brought back in a braid, exposing the silky curve of her neck. He shook his head.

"I might as well get to the point," Jareth said as Sarah arched her eyebrow quizzically, "I need you to read this." Jareth shoved a copy of the prophecy at her.

Sarah pulled out her reading glasses and read the paper in front of her. She slowly started to pale and even started to look a little frightened.

"Who spoke it?" She finally asked, removing her glasses with shaking hands.

"A monk from the elvish realm, I believe. It predicted my brother's death, predicted my ascension to the Goblin Throne, and now it predicts that you and I must be joined together...in every sense of the word." Jareth finished, managing to look a bit shy and even sheepish.

Sarah blushed in spite of herself. Carnal knowledge of Jareth was something that made her shiver. Lord knows she had the naughty dreams, the dreams that had his fingers trailing across her bare skin, his breath hot on her neck. Her nails dug into and ranked down his smooth back. Those dreams made her wake up, sweating and panting with unfulfilled desire She shook herself out of her reverie.

"Sarah? When exactly do you turn 25?" Jareth asked her after a moment of contemplation.

"A month." She said quickly."Only a month..."Sarah said with a twinge of disbelief.

"Sarah, I do not wish to vex you in any way, but this does mean we have 4 months to marry and, well, consummate." Jareth told her pointedly, though he flushed slightly at the word 'consummate'.

"I know. It says I will basically have the same powers as you?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"You will become the Goblin Queen, and Mistress of the Labyrinth. I am very powerful, Sarah. Two such powers cannot rule the same land without being joined. Even without the prophecy that would be true.My mother was not technically the Goblin Queen. She was the Princess Consort. My father, the former King, was nearly as powerful as I am. The lines of monarchy do not usually run this way when a King marries a commoner, "Jareth explained, "which you technically are. But, when it says your power will equal my own, your title will have to also." He finished.

"Well, I guess I get to be Queen then. I certainly don't want to die." Sarah smirked, but at the same time felt scared shitless.

"Would it really be all that bad, Sarah?" Jareth asked her coldly.

"Give me a week, Jareth. I need a week to prepare." Sarah implored him.

"In one week's time, sit before this mirror and say my name." Jareth told her. He changed into a snowy owl and flew off into the night.

a/n: a lot of people felt Sarah would need more than a week. Sarah lives alone, and she does not have a terrible amount of possessions. She lives in a studio apartment. she also does not have a 9-5 job since she writes plays for a living. since i have packed up a two bedroom apartment filled with stuff in three days i felt sarah could pack and get everything organized in a week. there's the explanation.


	5. Chapter 5 or All Her Worldly Possessions

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I own nothing to do with Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 5 –or- All Her Worldly Possessions**_

Sarah sat down with her telephone in her hand. She knew she should be crying. She was taking it all rather well, she thought.

It's not like anyone but Toby would truly miss her. Her dad was gone, lost to a heart attack they all should have seen coming. Karen had taken Toby to live in Europe, and had not spoken to her since her father's funeral. If Sarah cared about anyone in the mortal realm it was Toby. He was eleven now. He was so like herself at that age. He hated Europe. He loved his mom and everything, but he missed Sarah.

Luckily, it was Saturday morning in London. Sarah hated to interrupt them, but she dialed the number for Toby's private line anyway. Karen always gave Toby anything he wanted, though why an eleven-year-old would need his own phone was beyond Sarah's reasoning. She was happy for it now, though. It rang twice before her baby brother picked up the phone.

"'Allo?"Toby answered the phone with a phony British accent. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, baby brother," Sarah greeted him.

"Sarah! I miss you!" Toby said enthusiastically.

"Miss you, too. Is Karen around?" Sarah asked him. Karen always seemed to make things more complicated, even when she didn't talk to you.

"She's on the other side of the flat having tea," Toby assured her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I don't suppose that includes crumpets?"

"Sure does."

_I can't even roll my eyes back far enough,_ Sarah thought.

"What's going on, Sissy?" Toby asked her.

"Hoggle gave me a letter. Jareth wanted to see me," she explained.

"That cannot be a good thing," Toby told her.

"Toby, I have to move to the Underground." Sarah told him, rather abruptly.

"What? Why?" Toby asked her with a little fear in his voice.

"Have you ever heard of a prophecy?" Sarah asked him.

"Sure, they're in a lot of books I read. Sarah? Is there a prophecy about you?" Toby guessed.

"Yep."

"Neato.**"**

"A prophecy spoken by an Elvish monk a long time ago, as a matter of fact." Sarah began to recite the prophecy, leaving out the consummation part. He did not need to hear about that.

"Shit!" Toby exclaimed.

"Watch your language." Sarah said automatically.

"Well, you can't die," Toby said matter-of-factly"That would be bad."

"I'm going to ship my vanity to you, Toby," Sarah told him, "That way, after I turn 25, you can call on me like I call my friends."

"What will you do with everything?" Toby inquired.

"How much responsibility do you want, Toby?" Sarah asked him.

"I will figure out how to take care of it for you," the young boy assured her.

"I am going to send you all my personal papers, manuscripts, and some other stuff. I'm only taking a few things with me. I am going to send you every scrap of money I have. I will not need it down there. You are already the beneficiary of everything I have. Pretend like I am still here. Don't tell Karen." Sarah explained.

"She never asks and I never tell," Toby said nonchalantly.

"Maybe one day you can come to the Underground too. _Maybe_." Sarah tried to reassure him.

"When are you leaving?" Toby asked her softly.

"Next Friday is when I told Jareth I would call again." Sarah told him.

"So soon?" Toby asked.

"I'm going to marry someone I know almost nothing about, Toby. I need time if I am going to wed him in less than four months. I want to be happy, at least." Sarah explained.

"I love you, Sarah." Toby said simply, and Sarah smiled.

"Love you, too. In a month you will sit in front of the mirror and say my name. I'll come. Promise."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sarah sat down on her bed and buried her face in a pillow. She never thought it would turn out like this. She liked it Underground, way better than she liked the Aboveground. That was not the problem. And it was not like Toby would never be able to see her again.

Sarah thought she would marry for love. That was her dream. The fairy-tale princess part of her never gave that dream up. She wanted someone to love her deeply, and passionately. She wanted to feel she could drown in someone's kisses and feel like she on fire when he touched her skin. She wanted someone to be so intertwined with him that she could not tell where she ended and where he began. She wanted a love that would make her breath catch, a love worth dying for. She knew it sounded naive, but she knew it could exist. She knew it had to.

But all she knew now was that fate and destiny were forcing her hand. All she could do is throw caution to the wind and see where life would lead her. It was useless to fight prophecy. Even if she did, she knew it would lead her again and again to this same decision until she died.

And still, she cried.


	6. Chapter 6 or Badges and Symbols

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I own nothing having to do with Labyrinth. I also wanted to note that the influence for Jareth's dream Sarah dress came from Lindsay Fleming.

_**Chapter 6 –or- Badges and Symbols**_

His Majesty, King Jareth of the Goblin City, referred to by many as Master of the Labyrinth, sat at a small table, working on something for his future bride.

Jareth had a great many talents. He was an excellent equestrian, an accomplished poet, and had a wonderful singing voice. He also was a kind of master craftsman when it came to jewelry. He found it brought him peace. The necklace he wore around his neck was not one of his pieces, but a badge of office handed down King to King. It said plainly that he was the Goblin King. The Goblin Queen would need her own badge of office. Jareth had decided that a huge necklace would not be as flattering on his Sarah.

Jareth studied the gold circlet on his table. The gold was delicate, filigree which almost looked like golden threads. There were tiny diamonds sprinkled throughout the circlet. On the front was a smaller and more delicate version of his badge. It was elegant and, in his mind, perfect for Sarah.

Sarah would wear this circlet every day, as he did his necklace. The formal crowns for the King and the Princess Consort sat in a case not far from where he sat. Jareth realized she would need her own crown, seeing as she would be Queen and not Princess Consort. His own crown was made of gold and was very heavy. The center was set with a rather large piece of cabochon onyx, swirling with ebony and coal black, and surrounded by diamonds. There were chips of polished jet and diamond sprinkled throughout it. He only wore it when there was some formal nightmare to attend. Come to think of it, there was only one day he was looking forward to wearing that crown for.

Sarah's crown would be almost identical to his in shape. It would be the same size too. It would be the same delicate filigree as her circlet, but there would be no center stone, just onyx and diamond sprinkled throughout like a starry night, with dainty drops of polished black diamond dripping from it like drops of rain

There were formal robes too. Two robes of deepest black velvet, lined with gray silk and trimmed with brilliant white owlfeathers.

Jareth knew Sarah would more than likely want to design her own wedding dress, but he had always seen her in one dress in his dreams. He had even put it to paper. An a-line skirt made of crepe and georgette, in a shade of brilliant white. It had a 6-foot train. The bodice was black velvet, with exquisite white embroidery on the front. It had a square neckline that would show off her soft curves. It had no sleeves, so that her slender arms were bare. When they wed she would wear her royal robe over the gown, clasped by an heirloom brooch of his mothers that he would give to her at her coronation as an engagement gift. She would wear her formal crown, and her dark hair would tumble down her back, wild and free. He had always seen her as such. A fairy tale dress for his fairy tale princess.

He sighed and went back to work on the circlet. The crown and rings would have to wait. He only had five days left until Sarah called him, and a lot of work to do in between.

a/n_: I also wanted to confess that if you changed everything black to emerald green then you would have my fantasy wedding dress. Give it to us precious….we will haves it…..and also without feathers. And lined in green. Okay, I will shut up now._


	7. Chapter 7 or A Place for the Queen

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note:I don't own anything to do with Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 7 –or- A Place for the Queen**_

Sarah looked around at her almost empty apartment. Toby had received everything she had sent him so far. There were only a few things she was bringing with her: some casual clothing, papers, pens, pictures, and her painting of the Goblin King. The manager of her building had cash and strict instructions on how and where to send her vanity. She knew the manager would take care of it.

So she sat in front of the mirror for the last time as just plain old Sarah Williams and said only one word.

"Jareth," Sarah spoke. She turned around and the goblin King was lounging against a blank wall. She could not help but laugh at the fact that he was dressed exactly as she had painted him. He gave her a flat stare and looked at her small collection of possessions. She nodded, and he negligently tossed a crystal sphere at the pile. With a pop her things disappeared.

"Come here please, Sarah." She did as she was told. He grabbed her hand with his own gloved one. He tossed a crystal in the air. Sarah blinked, and they were standing in the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Sarah, would you like to see your rooms?" Jareth asked her, almost kindly

Sarah nodded blankly and he led her down a set of hallways. Right, left, and right again, but Sarah was not paying much attention. At the end of this hallway was a set of double doors made of black wood. An insignia of a white owl was emblazoned on the doors. She knew those must be Jareth's rooms. Halfway down the hallway, on the left, was another set of dark double doors, without an owl. With a small gesture Jareth opened the doors.

Sarah gasped at the opulent and beautiful room she had been given. The cold stone floor was covered in rugs, dyed a rich shade of green, like the forest floor. The bed was made of the same blackened wood as the doors and, it seemed, all the furniture. The bed coverings were snow white. Sheer white curtains encircled the bed, hanging from a large fixture attached to the high ceiling. The bed and a small, elegant nightstand took up one entire wall. Beautiful plants and two sets of black French doors took up the next wall. They were open, and the balcony looked over a lovely garden. Another wall had just the main door and a new vanity. A far corner had a raised platform and a floor length mirror for the dressmakers. There were two other doors in the room besides the main one, and a giant wardrobe to hold her dresses and such. Flanking the wardrobe were exquisitely done tapestries, depicting dragons and other such creatures of the Underworld.Candles burned brightly from sconces on the wall, and from candelabras burning next to her bed. The fresh flowers filled her room with a sweet fragrance.

"Do you like it?" Jareth asked her, his voice only barely showing his nervousness and desire for her approval.

"Oh, I love it!" Sarah said excitedly. She went to one of the doors and opened it. She saw a bathroom, luxuriously appointed, with a huge bathtub sculpted from glittering black glass. The other door was locked. She looked quizzically at Jareth.

"My rooms. The door will not be unlocked unless you call me. That is, until we are married. But we can discuss that later. These are your rooms for now." Jareth told her.

"Thank you," Sarah murmured. "It almost seems like too much..."

"I have some presents for you", Jareth told her as he led her to the vanity. Apparently he hadn't heard the end of her statement, or was ignoring her.On the vanity was a silver brush and comb. There was also a small crystal sphere. Sarah picked it up.

"The brush, comb, and sphere are gifts from me to you. The sphere is the one you may appreciate the most. It is, of course, enchanted. All you have to do is say your brother's name and it will show him to you, wherever he is."

"Thank you very much." Sarah smiled, and the room was all the brighter for it.

"Look in the wardrobe." Jareth suggested, and she made her way to the large piece. She opened the doors and looked inside. A royal robe stared back at her, along with two different crowns sitting on a shelf. One was a small circlet. It was so small and delicate. Next to it was a large crown, delicate as the circlet, but very formal indeed.

Some things started to hit Sarah at that point. She was going to be a Queen. She was going to co-rule a kingdom. Her life was not her own anymore, it belonged to the people and creatures within that kingdom. Her everyday decisions would affect thousands of lives. She was not bred for this, not trained for this. She turned to Jareth and saw his kingly face before it all went black.

Jareth caught his future Queen before she hit the ground. He tossed a new sphere in the air and thought of a beautiful white nightgown. Her Aboveground clothes disappeared and reappeared, folded and clean, in her wardrobe. Wearing his concoction he laid her down on the sumptuous bed and covered her. He shut the doors, extinguished the candles, and left his love to dream.


	8. Chapter 8 or Agee

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I own nothing from Labyrinth, but I do own Agee. You can ask to use her if you would like. Not much good goblin help I hear.

_**Chapter 8 –or- Agee**_

Sarah woke up abruptly when someone pulled back the sheer curtains around her bed. It was strange, waking up here.

A little female goblin stood next to her bed, looking as if she was awaiting instructions.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked her kindly.

"Agee, miss," she replied.

"Agee, would you please find His Majesty and ask him to come to my rooms?" Sarah asked the little goblin. Agee gave a little curtsy and left.

Sarah pulled on a light robe that was next to the bed and sat at the vanity. She began to brush her dark hair. There was a knock, and then Agee opened the door. Jareth stepped into the room, while Agee brought in a tray and set it on a small table near the center of the room.

"You asked for me, Sarah?" Jareth said, slightly uncomfortable. Sarah surmised that he had never answered a summons in his own castle. She knew he was trying to adjust, just as she was. But she couldn't help but feel slightly amused.

"Tell me how this is going to go, because I have no clue."

Jareth made a chair appear near her and sat, regal as always. Sarah wondered if he ever slouched. He twiddled his thumbs and began to talk.

"Nobles are going to start arriving the day before your birthday. There will be a formal ball that evening. When the clock strikes midnight--mortal midnight-- the ball will end and we will all go to the throne room. You will wait outside until you need to come in. When you come in you will be crowned Queen Sarah of the Goblin City and Mistress of the Labyrinth. After you are crowned I will propose. The wedding will take place the day before the prophecy takes affect. With all luck it will go well, we will be joined, and we will both survive this ordeal." Jareth laid it out for her.

"Why not just marry me right after I am crowned?" Sarah asked.

"Part daring, part wanting you to love me and know me before we are married." Jareth told her.

"What about you loving me?" Sarah countered.

"Sarah, I have always loved you. You know that." He looked vulnerable. Sarah hated seeing him like that. She thought of something to ask, quickly, to get that look out of his eyes.

"Can I see my friends?"

"They will be summoned. You may meet them in the gardens. Agee can show you, whenever you are ready." He stood up and took his leave of her.

Sarah sat down at the small table and tucked into the fresh fruit (except the peaches), toast, and coffee.

She went to the wardrobe and took out her Aboveground clothing, which was magically clean. She removed the nightgown and laid it on the bed. She dressed quickly and peeked her head out the door. With no Agee in sight, Sarah went down the hall to explore her new home.

After a while, Sarah knew she was lost. She sighed as she rounded another corner and stopped short when she heard Jareth's voice. He was humming softly while signing papers while sitting in the audience chamber. She peeked at his slender frame sitting on the throne. He really was beautiful.

Jareth knew she was there. He could feel her presence. She was thinking. He knew what she was doing. The little minx was trying to avoid her maid. Just then, little Agee came out of the opposite corridor and curtsied before her king.

"I know where she is Agee, don't worry," Jareth reassured the little goblin.

Sarah sighed and stepped around the corner, she should have known.

Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Agee? Show Miss Sarah to the gardens," Jareth commanded to the goblin, and went back to contemplating his paperwork as they walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9 or Old Friends

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own anything Labyrinth. I do own Agee.

_**Chapter 9 –or- Old Friends**_

The gardens were so beautiful. The grass was like a green carpet. Trees towered around her, and flowers of all types bloomed everywhere. There was a lovely pond at the center of the gardens. Her friends stood next to a white gazebo. They grinned when they saw her.

"Sarah!" Hoggle exclaimed.

"My Lady!" Sir Didymus yelped.

"Sawah fwiend," Ludo stated.

"I am so happy to see you all!" Sarah said ecstatically. She gave them all hugs in turn.

"We are so happy to see you My Lady!" Sir Didymus stated emphatically.

"Are you here to stay, Sarah?" Hoggle asked her.

"Yes. Yes I am," Sarah told them.

They smiled at her.

Jareth went searching for Sarah when she did not appear for lunch. He knew she had gone to see her friends in the garden, but when he entered the gardens Sarah was alone. And she was crying softly.

Sarah felt him approach and she shut off her tears. She knew he had seen her crying, but she hoped he would not bring it up. He merely sat down next to her. She gave him a wan smile and went back to her contemplation of the pond.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Jareth reached for Sarah's hand. He held it in his gloved one and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

 "Is it really that bad?" He finally asked her.

Sarah shook her head.

"I have never been responsible for people before, Jareth. Not for more than a couple of hours at a time. It is taking time to adjust. A week or so ago I was just a playwright, an artist with flights of fancy. I disappeared from the mortal realm and reappeared in a place I never thought I would see again. I am set to marry a man I thought to be evil. I have no choice in the matter either. Fate is forcing me. A prophecy spoke it."

She wiped some tears from her eyes, willing them to leave her.

"I am scared." she finally whispered.

Jareth put a wall in between them, let go of her hand, and stood up.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Sarah. I assure you, if I could change matters I would. I would not marry someone who does not want me, were the circumstances different. I hope the situation does not inconvenience you too much." Jareth said imperiously before disappearing.

Sarah sighed. Part of her wanted to tell him to shove it where the sun didn't shine, but another part of her felt bad for offending him. He was trying really hard to be kind, and a good host. She lay down on the bench and closed her eyes. It was not long before she fell fast asleep.

Jareth sighed as he watched his future bride nap peacefully, and transported her back to her room without waking her up. She was dreaming of dancing. She always dreamed of dancing.

Jareth wanted to say so much to her, show her so much. Since he had never been in this situation he was at a loss. He had no idea what to do to make her feel more comfortable, and less like she was imprisoned. He resolved that he would show her the empty ballroom after dinner. He threw a sphere in her general direction that placed a dress of burgundy silk in her wardrobe. It was long and formal. The a-line skirt and princess waist would suit her figure well. The spaghetti straps and sweetheart neckline would do nicely. There were sprinkles of gold embroidery on the dress in a flowery pattern. Another sphere placed burgundy dress slippers at the foot of her bed. Yet another sphere put gold ribbons and jewelry on her vanity for her to wear. The last sphere put a letter on her nightstand. He hoped she awakened soon.


	10. Chapter 10 or Preparations

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: Do not own Labyrinth, still own Agee.

_**Chapter 10 – or – Preparations**_

"Miss Sarah? Miss Sarah? You must wake up Miss Sarah. Time to dress for dinner!" Agee gently shook Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah woke up and swung her legs off the bed. She smirked when she realized His Majesty must have placed her there. She saw the thick piece of parchment lying on her nightstand and wondered what the Goblin King had to say. She picked it up.

_"Dearest Sarah, _

_Check your wardrobe. Dinner will be at eight. I will trust you will let Agee escort you this time. Do try not to lose her. – J."_

Sarah put the letter down and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, she stared at the gown hanging next to her royal robe. It was so pretty. She wondered how he always picked the right thing. She told herself to remember to ask him.

"Agee? How long do I have?" Sarah asked the goblin.

"An hour, Miss Sarah," Agee stated as she began to make the bed.

Sarah walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. The tub filled with hot water. She lowered herself in slowly. A shelf next to the tub held various soaps. Sarah washed her body, relishing in the scent and the feel of the suds against her skin. She washed her dark tresses and massaged her scalp with her fingernails.

Reluctantly, Sarah got out of the tub, and then swore when she realized she had no way to dry her hair. She put on a robe.

"Damn. Having Jareth's magic would be great if I could dry my hair with it. Jareth!" Sarah called.

"Yes?" Jareth asked amusedly from behind her.

Sarah turned.

"Can you do something about my wet hair?" she asked.

Jareth tossed a crystal at his drowned rat and her hair was not only dried, but also dressed with curls and the golden ribbons from her vanity. Her hair was piled on top of her head with a single thick curl caressing her neck.

"Thank you." Sarah murmured, and Jareth disappeared.

Sarah used makeup sparingly, just a little lip paint and some eyeliner Then she set about getting dressed.

When she was done she looked in the mirror. She conceded she looked good.

Sarah had done some thinking while she was bathing. When push came to shove she would find herself in the same bed with Jareth. She had better confront the problem of kissing him head-on. Not that kissing him would be such a bad thing.

At eight, Agee opened Sarah's bedroom door, and they started the walk to the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11 or The Dinner Date

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 11 –or- The Dinner Date**_

Jareth stood by his chair, wearing all black. His pale hair shone brightly against the velvet of his overcoat. They would eat, and then he was going to give her a tour of the castle, ending with the ballroom. He also had a gift for her, a delicate gold necklace with a small, heart-shaped emerald pendant. He was sure she would like it.

He sensed her before he saw her. Sarah was a vision anytime, but when she was dressed up she was as regal as any queen. He had always thought so. There was an iron core inside of her.

He came around and pulled out her chair for her, and went back to his seat. It seemed the right thing to do.

"Thank you for the dress, Jareth," Sarah told him, "How do you always know what is going to look perfect on me?"

Jareth smiled a mysterious smile but did not give her an answer. Sarah did not like that.

"Well?" she asked him as she ran a finger along the rim of her glass of red wine.

"Sarah, I merely envision you in one of my crystals and think about what would be fitting for a beautiful queen to wear," Jareth told her.

Sarah risked a wicked grin.

"Does that mean when I come into my power I will be able to dress you as you see fit?" she teased him.

"What's wrong with the way I dress now?" Jareth asked her as he sipped his wine. Their meal was being largely ignored for chatter.

"Oh, nothing at all. You can merely be distracting at times, is all," Sarah smiled at him over the rim of her glass.

Jareth laughed heartily and began to eat, hoping Sarah would follow suit. She did, but she filed the memory of that laugh in the back of her mind, hoping to hold it forever.

As Sarah finished yet another glass of good red wine she saw Jareth send a crystal sphere her way. When she touched it a box suddenly appeared in her hand. It was black, and made of wood. She opened it and saw the emerald necklace nestled in white velvet.

"Oh! How pretty!" Sarah exclaimed as she unclasped it and put it around her neck. Jareth came to her and did the clasp about her neck. His hands on her bare skin made her tingle, and her breath quickened.

Sarah stood up to give the Goblin King a kiss on the cheek. He offered her his arm, and she took it willingly.

"How would you like a tour?" Jareth asked her as they left the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12 or The Grand Tour

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth.

_**Chapter 12 –or- The Grand Tour**_

Jareth showed Sarah into the entry hall she had already been through many times now, where they found a sleeping guard. Jareth nudged him rudely, and the goblin woke with a start. Jareth wagged finger at him.

"Jareth? Where **are** all the goblins?" Sarah asked him.

"They live in the Goblin City for the most part. The ones that work here have their own quarters," Jareth explained.

The audience room was in the front part of the castle; Sarah had mistaken it for the throne room when she first came here. It was empty of goblins and their assorted junk now. Sarah thought it could use a drastic makeover.

"What's wrong?" Jareth asked her.

"You are going to let me redecorate this place when we are married, right?" Sarah asked him. Jareth laughed.

"All except the throne room. That stays as is. It has looked the same way since it was built. It is the way it is for a reason. We only use it for formal occasions though. The audience room does well enough for everyday duties," he told her. Sarah got a little glazed look in her eyes, and Jareth placed his hands on her waist to steady her. In the quest of trying to take her mind off the prospect of ruling, he got an idea.

"Want to redecorate it now, Sarah?" Jareth inquired.

Sarah looked at him, "How?" she asked him.

"Tell me what you want and I will make it so," Jareth shrugged.

Sarah shook her head.

"No. When I get my powers I will do it when you are not looking," Sarah teased him.

Jareth laughed that rare laugh.

He showed her the armory. They saw various other functional rooms. In the wine cellar they kidnapped a chilled bottle of sparkling wine. It was sweet and very bubbly. Sarah had already had her fair share of wine, but she felt it was okay to indulge.

Jareth was not as affected by the alcohol, as he had a different composition than a mortal. Sarah would too, when she made the change to fae. He wondered, not for the first time, how Sarah would handle immortality. When she became immortal she would cease to age at what age she wanted. He assumed that she would choose to remain at the age of twenty-five. She would look the same as she did now until her spirit faded. Jareth himself was older than he could remember. He had stopped counting long ago.

They came to the formal throne room doors, and Jareth turned to Sarah.

"I cannot show you the throne room. You cannot enter until the appointed time. It is the law. I can tell you that there is a balcony behind the thrones. After you are crowned and I have proposed, we will go to the balcony with the High Lord to proclaim our joint rule and upcoming union," Jareth explained.

Sarah nodded, lost in thought.

They made their way down and started to stroll through the gardens in the silvery moonlight. They held hands like they had been doing it forever. Sarah sat next to a fountain and removed her slippers. Jareth arched an eyebrow at her.

"I like to feel solid ground beneath my feet," Sarah explained as she wiggled her toes.

"You should have been a forest nymph!" Jareth joked.

Sarah reached above her head then, and started to take out the pins that had held her hair carefully in place. She took out the ribbons too. Thick curl fell beside thick curl as her hair was let loose.

Jareth lost his breath as Sarah dipped her hair down and shook her head. When she tossed her head back her hair was like a wild mane, and so dark in the moonlight. She smiled at him, and he felt like he was going to melt. He licked his lips and realized they were very dry. They looked each other in the eye, and for the very first time it was the King of the Goblins who was forced to look away before he lost his self control.

"Vanish these to my room, please?" Sarah said as she placed the pins and ribbons in his hand. He did as she wished. She grabbed his hand and held her slippers in the other. They continued to walk until they came upon a wing of the building that had two very big doors. Jareth vanished the now-empty wine bottle.

"Sarah, do you trust me?" Jareth asked her.

"In a way. Why?" Sarah replied.

"Close your eyes," Jareth told her.

Sarah closed her eyes in bemusement as she felt the slight breeze of the giant doors opening. Jareth took her hand again and led her in.

Jareth gestured, and a tune began to play. It was only a tinkling tune at first, but he saw a tiny crystalline tear begin to form in one corner of Sarah's eye almost immediately. This time there was no clock, and no court. They had this time just for them.

"Open your eyes my love," Jareth told her, and she did.

It was just as beautiful as she remembered it. But now there were no others blocking her way to the Goblin King. The same tune played. Jareth was just waiting for her on the opposite side of the room.

Sarah decided that if formal was what he wanted, formal was what he was not going to get.

"Hey, Goblin King! Care to give me a twirl?" Sarah yelled at him. Jareth laughed that laugh that made her soul smile. A moment later he was next to her. A gloved hand snaked around her waist and onto the small of her back, pulling her close to him. The waltz they began made her head spin. It was so intimate. She saw nothing but him, just as she had all those years ago.

They danced until her eyes had etched every line and plane of his face into her brain, and her head started to continuously rest on his chest. They had slowed down considerably. He smelled good, and felt better.

Jareth finally spoke the first words in hours.

"There will be a ball here for your birthday party, and then again, after our wedding," he told her.

Sarah nodded as she looked around her.

Jared threw a sphere into the air above them that transported them to the hallway outside their bedrooms.

Sarah knew there was one room she could see that she had not, and she walked towards the doors with the white owl. She placed her hand on the door.

"I want to see your rooms," she told him.

Jareth did not know if he was ready to take her anywhere near his bed, but since he promised her a tour he opened the doors with a flick of his wrist.

Jareth's rooms were larger than hers, as was expected. One day she would share them with him.

Jareth had French doors on the same wall she did, which meant his balcony was right next to hers. He had a wardrobe that matched hers. His bed was almost identical in build, but larger and covered in red bed coverings and red curtains. The various pieces scattered throughout were tasteful and practical.

"So these are the rooms I will share with the Goblin King once we are married then," Sarah said as she spun around.

"If you wish it. Technically the rooms you are in now are the quarters of the Princess Consort. My mother and father rarely slept in the same room," Jareth explained.

"That would explain the common door," Sarah murmured.

"Now Sarah, you have seen my rooms. It's time for us to rest up. Good night," and Jareth turned away from her.

"Aren't you even curious?" Sarah asked him, her tone slightly accusing.

"About what, Sarah?" Jareth replied.

"Tell me you have not wondered what it would feel like to kiss me. Tell me that all these years you have not wondered what it would be like to hold me. We are going to be married, Jareth! Aren't you even curious?" Sarah spoke as she walked to Jareth, trailing a finger over his shoulder until she was once again standing in front of him. His breath had quickened and his skin was a little flush.

Sarah traced a finger along his jaw, across his soft lips, and down the hollow of his throat. Jareth did not move, like he was locked in place.

"Jareth, are you going to wait until we are married to touch me like that? I have waited so long for you to kiss me," Sarah whispered in his ear. There was no response from Jareth, only a slight wetness to his eyes.

Sarah sighed and walked towards the door that would lead to her room. All she could think was that he did not want her. She had tried her best, and the anger rose up in her as she reached the door. As she opened it she knew she would slam it, and slam it she did.


	13. Chapter 13 or Discovery

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I still do not own Labyrinth, would like to own Bowie though……..mmmmmm.

_**Chapter 13 –or- Discovery**_

As the door slammed Jareth conjured up about fifty crystal spheres and threw them rapidly at the wall, shattering them instantly. With a negligent wave of his hand the mess was cleared. The damned woman had a way about her. She set his skin on fire with her touch. He felt like he needed her in ways he could not describe.

Jareth had never explained that they could not make love until they were married. Hell, he had never even kissed anyone in the eons he had been alive. There had never been anyone who had given him that feeling, that stirring deep down in his soul. He had always been waiting for that feeling. He knew that someday someone would make him feel that way. But it had not happened yet. Not until Sarah had defeated his labyrinth. The need was so deeply embedded in him for her, just her. Like he had been waiting for her to awaken that need in him all this time. He had the worst case of nerves ever.

Jareth could not hear anything from Sarah's room, and ruled out looking in with a crystal. He had promised himself he would not spy on her in her room. Instead, he walked out of his room and knocked on her door. It was probably the first time he felt he had no right to enter a room in his own castle. She did not answer. He knew she was in there though. He was done being polite.

Jareth appeared on the balcony. Sarah was curled up in a cozy chair, staring right at him with her hands wrapped around her knees. She was wearing her satin pajamas and a steely gaze. He walked in and knelt before her. She had been crying while he had been breaking spheres. He hated that she had been crying. He had not known what to do when she approached him like that, and he had made her feel bad.

"Sarah, I cannot make love to you until we are married. It is my fault and I should have told you. Do you know how old I am, Sarah?" Jareth asked her softly, and she shook her head, holding the gaze.

"Neither do I. I have been alive more years than I care to count. Do you know how many women I have kissed?" and Sarah shook her head again.

"I do. They number zero." Sarah's eyes widened, and her gaze softened slightly. He marveled at how beautiful she looked when she had been riled.

"Believe me, I am as curious as you are. Probably more than you are since I have loved you so long. We need to take it slow, and steady. Work up to it. For the past nine years I have only dreamt of kissing one person in any realm, and I do not want to get it wrong," Jareth told her as he pulled her slight form up out of the chair. He hugged her, and it seemed like a good place to start.

Sarah reached down between them and unbuttoned his coat. He took a moment to shrug it off and toss it onto the chair. They embraced once again.

"Jareth? Do you ever take your gloves off?" Sarah asked him.

"I never even realize I am wearing them anymore," he admitted, and removed his gloves. His hands were pale and slender, like a pianist's. He used them to gather the wealth of her hair and let it fall like in a waterfall of dark water.

Sarah could feel the heat within her. She kissed his chest where her head was laying. It was a small kiss. She worked up the courage to stand on her tiptoes and place another small kiss on his pale neck, sucking the skin softly for a moment. There was a sharp intake of breath from him. She placed a kiss on his strong jaw, and then on his flushed cheek. She pulled back to look into his eyes, which were softer than she had ever seen before.

"It takes two to do this, you know," Sarah smiled.

Jareth took a chance and gathered Sarah's hair with one hand and titled her head back. He planted soft, wet kisses along her collarbone, and up on side of her neck. She tasted like salt and sweetness. Her skin was warm and so soft.

Jareth went to kiss her cheek softly. Sarah used an old trick and turned her head suddenly. The kiss landed on her red lips.

Jareth recoiled a little from her lips and let go of her hair in surprise.

"Oh no, my Goblin King, you will not get away that easily," Sarah said as she brought his face to hers, and started the first real kiss either of them had.

Sarah noted that his lips were very soft, and very sweet. Time seemed to freeze, and she felt heat begin to pool within her at her center. Desire rushed through her as she felt him suck her lower lip into his mouth and bite it gently. She grabbed the back of his head and meshed her fingers in his blonde hair. It felt so good, so hot. She felt like she was melting.

Jareth felt Sarah relax in his arms as he deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth. She tasted like honey, and was light as a feather in his arms. He had never kissed before, never felt such heat and compulsion. He could feel her heart beating and could feel her tremble slightly. It was so beautiful, and so sacred.

Jareth picked Sarah up without breaking off the kiss, and cradled her in his arms. He sat down in the chair Sarah had occupied when he came in, and placed Sarah in his lap as he continued to kiss her. Sarah was clinging to him desperately as he held her, and one of his hands snuck below her top and caressed her bare back.

The wetness on her cheeks is what finally broke the spell. Jareth released her lips and stared at her tear-stained face. He was about to slip on his kingly face when Sarah spoke.

"You are so beautiful. I always thought so," Sarah told him while sniffling.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Jareth asked her, a little concerned that they had gone too far.

Sarah nodded and fiddled with a lock of his hair. She fell silent and rested her head on his chest. Jareth got up and carried her to her bed, lying her down. He was about to leave the room when he heard her speak.

"Jareth? Stay with me?" Sarah asked with eyes closed.

Jareth sighed as he stretched out beside her. Sarah scooted over and nestled herself in the crook of his arm.

"Goodnight, honey," Sarah murmured softly.

"Goodnight, love," Jareth whispered to her as he felt her breathing become even. This time he was the one to shed tears as he felt her sleeping body in his arms. He held her for a long time before transporting himself to his own chambers and to his own bed.

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate it. I wanted to say that some people think my chapter length needs work. I have been writing this on paper and then typing it out. As I write I break it up where I believe the story needs to be broken up. I tend to believe it is artistic discretion. Keep those reviews coming!_


	14. Chapter 14 or The Arrival of Guests

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth. I do, however, own every character that I've created. There are a lot of them in this chapter.

_**Chapter 14 –or- The Arrival of Guests**_

As Jareth had told her, assorted royals began to arrive the day before her birthday. Her chair in the audience chamber was finished, and was only slightly more feminine than Jareth's. It was only temporary, as she knew she would be redecorating sometime before the wedding.

Sarah smoothed the front of her dress and gave Jareth a smile. She would be with him to greet the various nobles that would be arriving today. He was wearing black and red today, and she felt her sapphire dress complimented him well. She had never taken off the necklace he gave her, and the emerald glistened against her skin.

The past couple of weeks had been hectic. Etiquette lessons a lot of it, including political instruction. And, of course, there had been the dozens of kisses that left her breathless.

Sarah was not allowed to speak to the nobles unless they addressed her, since she was still a commoner. She really did not mind, since she would not know what to say anyway. She would politely curtsy and keep her mouth shut.

Jareth reached over and squeezed her hand as the horn sounded to let them know the first guests had arrived.

"Their Royal Majesties, King Danol and Queen Carys of the Dragonlands, and Her Highness, Princess Cara of the Dragonlands," the goblin announced.

Two women and a man entered the room. Sarah rose and gave a graceful curtsy. She heard the Princess give a twinkling laugh.

"Oh Jareth, she is absolutely perfect!" The princess laughed heartily. Sarah rose and took her seat. The Queen, with her flaming red hair and orange eyes, made her way to Sarah and beckoned her to rise. Sarah did as she was told as the princess offered Jareth a smile that he returned with sincerity.

"My child, you are exquisite! My blessings on you both. I hope we will have some time to get to know one another," the Queen said as she turned to Jareth.

"There is fire within her. A very deep flame. Guard it well," Jareth nodded, and a goblin maid named Core led the nobles to their rooms.

Sarah took a deep breath.

"That went well," she said. "At least I didn't embarass myself."

Jareth smiled, and they waited for the others.

Others showed as the day wore on. Sarah got tired of curtsying so much. There was Carla, The Ice Queen and Xandra, the Queen of Trees showed up also. By tradition they both were not married. The Ice Queen was achingly beautiful, with silver skin and blue hair. Her eyes were all white, and her lips a pale shade of blue. The Queen of Trees had been warm, and friendly. Her skin was a rich shade of olive, and her eyes were like almonds. Her hair was the shade of fall leaves that have turned red. She was tiny, and very slender. She had brought the couple a gift.

"Your Majesty, when you wed, plant these two seeds underneath your window on your wedding night to insure the conception of an heir," Xandra bid him before she was escorted to her room.

"Jareth! I never thought about kids!" Sarah said with shock in her voice.

Jareth smiled at her.

"Don't you want to have children?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah, but we do not have to worry about that right now. Who else is coming today?" Sarah asked to change the subject.

"The merfolk will be here today. Tomorrow will bring everyone else that will be attending," Jareth explained.

Sarah sighed as the goblin announced the Merfolk.

"His Majesty, King Mephis of the Merfolk. Their Highnesses Princess Consort Merissa, Prince Marcus, and Princess Malene of the Merfolk," he announced.

Four people floated into the room. Sarah stood to curtsy, and Jareth floated a sphere at her with a wink. It popped over her head. Three of the four Merfolk bowed, and the fourth inclined his head. He had silver scales, and his Princess Consort had golden ones. The Prince and Princess had blue scales, and were twins.

Sarah soon heard why Jareth popped a sphere at her. The Merfolk did not speak as much as gargle, and the sphere had made it so she could understand.

"King Jareth. The woman you are about to marry is very beautiful. We are happy for you. The prophecy will be fulfilled, then?" King Mephis asked. Jareth nodded.

"King Mephis, I thank you for your compliments towards my future bride. I hope you enjoy your stay," Jareth said as the Merfolk floated down the hall.

"Xandra will be staying on for a bit after your coronation. We have a kingdom to run, and I will be going away for a bit for a conference soon. She can teach you a lot. I think you will get along well," Jareth explained.

Sarah did not like the idea of Jareth going away. She knew it had to do with the dwarves. She had only picked up snippets of conversations and letters about an evil dwarf king. Hoggle knew nothing of it. He had been in exile in the labyrinth for so long he did not hear from his kind anymore. He was happy here.

_Author's Note: I would like to thank my readings of various fantasy authors for some of my inspiration, including Anne Bishop, Jacqueline Carey, and David Eddings. These books have been well read. The inspiration for Xandra came from the Dryads of Eddings' books, and I did not mention it in the previous chapter, but the dilemma of being a powerful male who still had never been kissed after thousands of years came from Anne Bishop's Black Jewels Trilogy. The name Mephis also comes from that set of books. So yeah, I am a book geek._


	15. Chapter 15 or Going Under

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I still do not own Labyrinth. I still wish I owned Bowie. I still own all the characters I created.

_**Chapter 15 –or- Going Under**_

Sarah retired to her room after the guests had arrived for a bath and a nap before dinner. It had been about a week since Jareth stopped conjuring her dresses, and she now had dressmakers at her disposal at all times to bring to life the creations she made in her head. Tonight's dress was lavender, and made of silk. It had spaghetti straps and an empire waist. The a-line skirt fell to the floor. She had opera length gloves made in the same shade of lavender. As always, she would wear the emerald necklace around her neck, and a new pair of emerald earrings at her ears. Her hair would be down, and curled elegantly.

Jareth had also recently gifted her with a short black cape made of silk that she adored.

Sarah contemplated the day's events while Agee ran her bath. She carefully removed the sapphire dress she had worn for today's introductions and laid it carefully on the bed. She wiggled her toes after taking off the delicate satin slippers and wished for a pedicure. It was the first time she found herself wishing for something from the mortal realm in a long time. She put on a fluffy white robe and sat to wait.

She had joked with Jareth about the things she missed from the mortal realm. Fast food, pizza, pedicures, soda pop, movies and cheesy love songs were all things she joked about missing. She would have to tell Toby about that when she spoke with him.

"Miss, the water is ready," Agee told her.

"Thank you, Agee," Sarah said as she walked into the bathroom.

Sarah disrobed and stepped into the steaming tub. She laid back and closed her eyes. After a little while she relaxed and let her head sink below the surface. It was peaceful, and quiet. She let her mind dwell on the peaceful things, and tried to forget the dwarves and the fact that Jareth would have to leave not long after their betrothal.

Suddenly, it was not so peaceful and not so quiet, when two rough hands reached into the water and held her unprotected body down. The face of her attacker was blurred, but it was male. She struggled and thrashed. She bit the hand holding her down and managed to scream Jareth's name in terror before she was pushed back down. She found herself believing she would die before she blacked out.

Jareth was talking to King Mephis when he heard the most frightful sound he had ever heard. Sarah's scream echoed with pain and fear. In a moment he was there, and saw the dwarf holding his beloved down. With a roar Jareth send the dwarf to an oubliette and lifted Sarah's limp and naked form out of the tub. He called in a thick blanket and wrapped her in it as tight as he could before hurrying to her bed.

With a desperate wish in his head he conjured a healing crystal and dropped it on her head. She started to cough and cry, and Jareth turned her on her side. He realized his face was covered with tears. The coughing and crying was a good sign. She would survive. With a thought he dried everything from her to her bed. He blinked and she was in the warmest pajamas he knew she had. He crawled onto the bed and gathered her into his arms. Her crying had lessened a little. His had not. He had almost lost her. But his Queen would survive.

Jareth sent out a sphere and Agee came running. She gasped when she saw Sarah's pale form. Jareth sent out another thought and his healers came also.

"I must get to the bottom of this, much as it grieves me to not be here while she recovers. I have no time to lose. Heal her, keep her warm, and let no one in until I come back. Notify me immediately if things get worse," Jareth told them. They bowed and curtsied. Jareth disappeared.

Jareth wasted no time calling the kings and queens into his audience chambers. Without even thinking he had clothed himself in his most fearsome Goblin King regalia. He did not even bother to call in chairs for his guests, as he was pacing like a lion in a cage. The torches were brighter than usual, and he found himself wanting to smash things.

The nobles filed in, and Jareth began without preamble.

"Do **any** of you have dwarves in your service?" Jareth asked the group gratingly. He was met with shaking heads.

"Jareth, what is going on?" Queen Carys asked him worriedly.

"This does not go beyond this room", Jareth warned. The nobles nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just a few minutes ago there was an attempt on the life of my future bride and future Queen. A dwarf tried to drown her in her baths, and he very nearly succeeded. I dropped the dwarf in an oubliette for now, but I plan to go interrogate him in a moment. Please, check your retinues and report to me if you see anything suspicious. Watch your princesses closely. I will see all of you at dinner." Jareth dismissed them. King Danol approached him after a moment.

"Jareth, I would like to go with you to see this dwarf," Danol said.

"Very well. Maybe you can find out more than I," Jareth said as he grabbed Danol's arm and transported them to the oubliette.

What they saw when they got there was something that made Jareth spit epithets and scream in frustration.

The dwarf was dead.


	16. Chapter 16 or Who Are You?

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth. At all. Really.

_**Chapter 16 –or- Who Are You?**_

Jareth and Danol took the dead dwarf back to the castle and into Jareth's workshop. Jareth moved everything in the room to one side and called in a large table, upon which he laid the dwarf's corpse. He was none too gentle in this task.They needed to find out how the dwarf had killed himself while alone in the oubliette. He had no knife wounds. No strangulation marks. But there was telltale foam at his lips that showed he had killed himself with poison.

"He is plainly dressed as a dwarf from Nogrod's kingdom," Danol said. "How could we have not noticed?"

"He must have concealed himself somehow," Jareth mused, seeming not to hear his fellow monarch.

They began to search his pockets. Bits of jewelry were all they found. No way to tell who he was. Jareth transported the dwarf's body to an unmarked grave on the other side of the labyrinth and vanished the evidence to a dark room only he knew about.

Danol patted Jareth on the shoulder and returned to his rooms.

Jareth stared out the window for a good long time before putting voice to his big question:

"Who are you?"

Jareth made excuses for Sarah at dinner. He did not want her leaving her bed until late the next day. Xandra told him Sarah was sleeping peacefully anyways, and that was a good thing.

Dinner was quick and quiet. Afterwards he made his excuses to retire to his rooms early. He wanted to see if Sarah would eat something. He also knew she had been looking forward to showing him her new dress tonight.

Jareth appeared at her bedside with a small tray of food. He handed it to Agee, and she set it down on the little table Sarah ate breakfast at. Agee curtsied and left the room. He saw the new dress hanging on a mannequin in the corner. He walked back to the bed and lay down beside Sarah. Her color was better now, and she was not coughing anymore. The healers had worked their magic. He stroked her cheek and sent a surge of magic through her to wake her gently.

Sarah blinked and opened her eyes to see those beautiful mis-matched eyes staring at her. Jareth smiled, and she felt a million times better.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

Sarah nodded. He rose from the bed and picked up her slight form. He carried her to a chair and poured her a glass of wine. The food smelled good and she was surprised she even felt hungry.

Jareth noticed that she did not eat a whole lot, but at least she ate something. A small bowl of soup, a slice of bread, and a small bit of roasted meat. She was eating some cheese and apple slices when Jareth cleared his throat.

"Sarah, the dwarf was dead when we went back to the oubliette. He poisoned himself," he told her.

"Any idea who he was?" Sarah asked him.

"No. But you survived.We will be giving you a retinue of guards that will follow you around, and also two outside your door at all times. I am not going to risk having you die," Jareth told her, with a catch in his voice. Sarah blushed.

"Is it better now?" Jareth asked her as he carried her back to the bed.

"Is what better?" Sarah asked him as he lowered her head back onto her soft pillows.

"When you first came here you were so worried about your responsibilities and adjusting to life here in the castle. You worried about fate forcing your hand; making you marry someone you thought evil and did not love. Is it getting better, Sarah?" Jareth asked her. She marveled once again at how vulnerable he could look in these soft moments.

"Oh, Jareth. Sometimes I still worry about my responsibilities. But I feel I am adjusting. And you never were all that evil. And as for loving you? We will just have to wait and see," Sarah said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Jareth kissed her then, a very soft and sweet kiss. He could accept that for now.

"Jareth? Hold me, please?" Sarah pleaded.

"Of course." Jareth said as he gathered Sarah in his arms and slowly put her to sleep. Shortly before dawn he left her side, with a million things to do.


	17. Chapter 17 or Three Wise Women

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth. Sure don't. And I wanted to note that the dress Sarah wears for her birthday party was inspired by the dress on the cover of the book Kushiel's Chosen by Jacqueline Carey, as does the ribbon idea. I only wish I could wear such a dress.

_**Chapter 17 –or- Three Wise Women**_

Jareth insisted his future queen remain in bed for the day so she would be rested for the night's festivities. She could have visitors, though, since she was properly dressed. Feeling a little put out about the 'properly dressed' remark, Sarah thought about putting on a slinky nightgown. Then, realizing she didn't own any, she let the idea go.

Princess Cara and Princess Malene were of a similar age, and had become fast friends. They were her first visitors of the day. And they were definitely the most fun to listen to. They talked about boys, hair, makeup, and dresses. They were so refreshing. They told her the rules of immortality. She could choose to look twenty-five for the rest of her life once she became Fae. That was how Jareth still looked the way he did after eons. You would look that way until you perished. Sarah liked the idea of looking twenty-five forever, and wondered if the wisdom of thousands of years would eventually shine in her eyes.

They spent a little girly time together, and took turns showing Sarah the little tricks they knew.

Jareth ushered the girls out at lunchtime, so he could spend some time with Sarah.

"Jareth? You said I could not enter the throne room until a certain time. How will I know what time to go in if all of you are inside?" Sarah asked him.

"You will know."

They ate in companionable silence until Jareth had to go back to the business of ruling his kingdom. Soon to be _their_ kingdom.

"Your birthday party starts at eight. Your guards will escort you. You will be making your entrance alone. Xandra will come here at seven to cast spells for your hair, makeup, whatever else you need. At midnight, mortal time, you will make the change to Fae. You will need to quickly change before you come to the throne room. You have everything ready, I hope?" Jareth asked her. She nodded. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Queen Carys, Queen Carla, and Princess Consort Merissa had taken to strolling the gardens together. They came to Sarah's rooms with bouquets of fresh flowers. They were full of advice and concern. Sarah felt very fussed over and very mothered. She happily absorbed the attention. After all, her own mother had died long ago, and Karen had never been what you would call the warm, cuddly type.

"My dear, will you show us your dress for tonight?" Queen Carla asked her.

"It is behind that screen, Your Majesty", Sarah told her. Carla waved a hand to move the screen aside. They all gasped at the gown Sarah had commissioned. Sarah had remembered the design from a book cover. It was a deep, blood red. It was made of lightweight crepe. She knew everyone else would be wearing the standard brocades and velvets. It had roses embossed all over it. The choke collar would emphasize her slender neck. It skimmed the sides of her breasts and was backless. It was very form fitting through the bodice and hips, but had what a designer in the Aboveground would call a mermaid skirt. She would easily be able to dance in it, and it looked gorgeous on her. Queen Carys spied a set of blood red ribbons sitting on Sarah's vanity.

"Are these for your hair, dear?" she asked.

"No, my wrists. They are symbolic, and mean a lot to me. They say that I am infinitely tied to someone. After tonight I plan to never be without them, even if they are shorter. This pair will trail on the ground when I have my arms down at my sides," Sarah told them. They nodded in understanding.

Princess Consort Merissa held out her hand, and a gorgeous pair of ruby earrings appeared there. Queen Carla held out her hand and added a ruby ring for her right hand. Finally, Queen Carys added a pair of ruby hairpins. Sarah was infinitely touched by the gesture.

"Birthday presents!" Merissa exclaimed to her.

"Thank you very much!" Sarah gushed.

Sarah knew what the ribbons meant, and so would Jareth before the night was out. She laid back and fiddled with a lock of hair. He had been right, it had gotten better. She had come here believing she would not be marrying for love, but only for the sake of survival. She had been wrong. She loved Jareth very much, and it had not taken much. She had not told him late. She had been waiting for his proposal. She knew that the perfect moment would present itself. Fate had a way of rewarding its servants.


	18. Chapter 18 or The Birthday Party

**A Prophecy Speaks**

Author's Note: I do not own Labyrinth

_**Chapter 18 –or- The Birthday Party**_

Xandra came to Sarah's room at seven, as expected. Sarah had dinner in her room, mostly apples and cheese. She had always loved apples and cheese. She had a good deal of red wine, too.

Sarah stood and curtsied to the Queen of the Trees. Xandra smiled benevolently and laughed.

"Sarah, in a few hours we will be equal in rank. It seems silly for you to curtsy for me," she said.

"Would you like some wine, Your Majesty?" Sarah offered.

Xandra shook her head. Sarah drained her fourth glass and stood up.

Xandra stared admirably at Sarah's dress. Sarah blushed.

"You must love him very much, Sarah, to make such a bold statement," Xandra said to her.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," Sarah sighed as she walked onto her balcony. Xandra followed. They took a few minutes to stare out over the gardens and the labyrinth.

"The High Lord arrived today. He will be doing your coronation, as well as presiding over your marriage ceremony," Xandra finally remarked.

"I look forward to meeting him. How do I address him?" Sarah asked.

"You address him as Your Worship. He is technically the spiritual leader of the Underground. Or the closest thing to it. And until your coronation he outranks you. Once you are crowned you will still owe him an inclination of the head as a gesture of respect," Xandra said.

"Well, should we get started?" Sarah asked her.

Xandra spelled her hair to be piled in a mass of curls on top of her head. She placed the ruby hairpins in Sarah's hair. Sarah slipped on the ruby ring and the earrings. She still had on her emerald necklace; it was just hidden by the choke collar of the dress. With a wave of her hand Xandra had applied a little kohl to Sarah's eyes and a little red stain to her lips. Sarah looked and felt amazing. She tied on the red ribbons and presented herself for inspection.

Sarah threw her silk cape over her shoulders as Xandra went ahead of her to the ball. Sarah's guards filed in to escort her to her twenty-fifth birthday party.

Her guards left her at the entrance to the ballroom. At exactly eight a stuffy looking goblin opened the doors and announced her to the room.

"Lady Sarah Williams, birthday girl and the future Goblin Queen!" he boomed, and Sarah walked into the ballroom. She removed her cape, and handed it to a goblin, with a reminder to not lose it.

The ballroom was decorated in black, silver, and white. Everyone was there, even her dear friends. But one pair of mismatched eyes held her gaze as they drank her in.

Jareth approached the vision in red, and she offered him a very low curtsy and held it. He placed two fingers beneath her chin and bid her to rise. Sarah shyly met his eyes. Jareth offered her his arm, and escorted her fully into the room. Everyone clapped as she came to the center of the room.

The first dance belonged to Jareth. If he had it his way every dance would belong to him. A court dance was playing, and he led. She still had not learned all the court dances. Sarah just smiled and laughed as she made mistakes.

Sarah thought about what a good-looking couple they made. He had worn dove gray breeches and coat, with a soft white shirt that showed his badge of office. His boots were shiny and new. His pale blonde hair shimmered against the gray velvet. The collar of his coat was trimmed with white feathers. He was absolutely gorgeous, and every inch the Goblin King. She suddenly felt the need to tell him so.

"Jareth, you look absolutely amazing tonight," Sarah told him, and he beamed at her in response as they moved across the dance floor.

"A pale comparison to you, my heart," Jareth said smoothly.

"Do you truly love me, Jareth?" Sarah asked him.

"I love you more now than ever," Jareth told her.

"See these ribbons on my wrists, Jareth?" Jareth nodded, "They mean something to me. They mean that I am tied to you. I am bonded to you. Never forget that," Sarah told him quietly.

Later, as Sarah danced with Prince Marcus of the Merfolk, Jareth took a moment to look at Sarah's engagement ring. It was the one ring he had not made himself. It had been his mother's. It was older than even he was. The intricate, yet elegant gold band held a pear shaped diamond, and two baguette shaped emeralds. He had made Sarah's earrings and necklace to match this ring. He knew she would like it. He was sometimes perplexed by Sarah's words and behaviors. But he could not wait to put that ring on her finger.

It was over sooner than Sarah was prepared for. As midnight drew near Jareth led her to the center of the empty floor and left her there. She looked around, nervous and anxious. Everyone was staring at her in anticipation. Soon, the clock struck, and Sarah began to change from mortal to Fae. A bright flash of light momentarily blinded the crowd. When they could see again, Sarah was glowing like the sun. They had never seen anything like it before. Light radiated from her every pore, and her head was bent backwards as if she were staring at the sky. It seemed as if that moment was frozen in time, an endless second where no one knew what would happen next. As the light started to fade Jareth was sure he heard an ancient voice:

"Take care of it my daughter," it said. And then Sarah disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19 or Acceptance

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. And someone please tell me how old Sarah was in the movie? I just found out yesterday that J. Connelly was only 14 when she made the movie. But I always assumed Sarah was 15 or 16. I will not change my story or anything, but the knowledge would be appreciated. Harrietta Potter – I hope they aren't too sweet for you!

Lady of the Labyrinth – I'm sorry you don't agree. I believe there are always exceptions to rules, especially when it comes to fiction.

jumping-jo – yes she was supposed to disappear, hope this chapter answers that for you.

Thanks for reviewing!

_**Chapter 19 –or- Acceptance**_

Jareth called his Sarah crystal in and saw she was standing outside her room, getting ready to go in. He let the sphere go as soon as he saw Xandra appear outside Sarah's room. Her guards would be along soon.

The assorted nobles had made their way to the throne room. He transported himself there instantly. A stand in the corner held the new crown of the Goblin Queen. His mother's crown sat behind glass on the wall. It would not see usage for a very long time. The engagement ring was in his pocket. Sarah had her royal robe, and it seemed everything was in place. Even though he knew Sarah would not say no to his proposal he still found his palms to be sweaty. He had transformed himself into the formal wear of the Goblin King, all black and terrible, with the formal robe settled over his shoulders and secured with his father's pin. His formal crown was on his head, and his badge gleamed on his chest. His mother's pin was in his other pocket, for Sarah to wear after the coronation. He sat down on his ebony throne to wait, and contemplated the white marble throne he had commissioned for Sarah. He felt is resembled the darkness and the light of his existence. She wa! s all the light. He loved her so.

Once all the nobles were seated and quiet, the High Lord of the Underground made his entrance and stood in the middle of the two thrones. Music started to play from an unknown source. The doors opened and silhouetted the soon-to-be Goblin Queen.

Sarah wore a snow white dress made of silk. It was off the shoulder, and had an empire waist. There were sheer sleeves that hung to the floor. She wore white ribbons at her wrists now. The dress was adorned with glass beads and seed pearls. Her feet showed white slippers that gleamed. The heavy royal robe was settled on her tiny shoulders. Her hair was freshly brushed and shiny. Jareth looked at her face and realized that his Sarah had developed the same markings he had around his eyes, which made her face all the more striking.

Sarah stood there for a moment while the crowd held its breath before she started down the middle of the room. She walked at a stately place, something he was sure Xandra had taught her. She reached the front of the room and gave a deep curtsy to the High Lord.

"Rise, my child," he bid her, and she did as she was told. He gestured to the white throne. She stood in front of it, still as a statue. She turned and faced the crowd. The High Lord anointed her forehead with the same oil he had anointed Jareth's forehead with so long ago. With her crown in his hands he spoke the words that would make Sarah queen.

"I crown thee Queen Sarah of the Goblin City, Mistress of the Labyrinth," the High Lord said as he lowered the crown onto her head. The crowd stood and clapped enthusiastically before taking their seats again.

Jareth rose from his throne and took her hand. Sarah rose from her throne to join him in the middle of the room.

"I share my kingdom with the one person who ever solved my labyrinth. I share my heart with her as well. With all these nobles present to bear witness I ask you, Queen Sarah of the Goblin City and Mistress of the Labyrinth, to be my wife. Will you agree to wed me?" Jareth asked her, his voice trembling.

"Yes, I agree," Sarah said tremulously as Jareth slipped a beautiful ring onto her left hand. She needed to ask him where he got it.

The High Lord led the King and Queen to the balcony of the throne room. Throngs of creatures had amassed as far as the eye could see. The High Lord amplified his voice and spoke.

"Presenting Their Royal Majesties, King Jareth and Queen Sarah of the Goblin City, Master and Mistress of the Labyrinth! Please join me in blessing their rule and in congratulating them on their upcoming union!" The crowd went mad, as did the assorted nobles in the throne room.

Jareth turned to Sarah and handed her a lovely brooch. She looked at him, puzzled.

"It was my mother's. It is for your robe. You are also wearing my mother's engagement ring on your finger. These are the only two pieces of jewelry I have given you that I did not make myself," Jareth told her.

"I love you." Sarah told him the words she had been holding back until the right time.

Jareth had never been happier.


	20. Chapter 20 or Worlds Apart

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. The Henson people do. I wanted to thank everyone that has read and reviewed. I am so far into the story that I cannot stop now. And we are far from the end. Keep those reviews coming!

**Editor's Note: By reading this you are agreeing to sell your soul to me, Ammendiana. I accept email and snail-mail.**

_**Chapter 20 –or- Worlds Apart**_

As promised, the morning after her betrothal and coronation Sarah heard her name being whispered in the air. She walked over to her vanity mirror and concentrated on the source and willed the glass to see, just as Jareth had explained once. When she opened her eyes, she was looking through the mirror at her little brother. It was surreal.

Toby's room was a mess, and he did not look so hot either. She would help him clean his room when Jareth showed her how to change into her owl form and fly to the Aboveground. She needed to know that so that when he was gone she could answer the pleas for a baby to be taken. But for now, she wanted to know why her little brother looked like he had not had a decent night's sleep.

"Hi Toby," Sarah greeted him.

"You look different," Toby told her.

"I am not human anymore, Toby. Changing species will do that to you," Sarah replied.

"What are you then?" he asked, ever the curious boy.

"Fae. Immortal," she shrugged.

"Mom's taking a nap. Sarah, she is really sick." Toby told her. Sarah knew that was the reason her little brother looked tired. His only relative in the mortal realm other than Aunt Gladys was sick. She felt so bad that she could not be there for him yet.

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asked.

"Some kind of acute leukemia," Toby told her. She could see he did not know what it fully meant.

"Who is taking care of you?" Sarah asked him.

"Aunt Gladys is here. She is in mom's room. Sarah, what will happen to me when Mom dies?" Toby asked her.

"How do you know she is going to die?", Sarah asked him.

"I overheard the doctors telling Aunt Gladys that the leukemia was terminal. Terminal means death. I am smart enough to know that."

Sarah was not happy. Poor Toby had no one. And after his mother died, he would be alone. Sarah was not going to let that happen.

"Toby, I have to go right now. I will not abandon you to Aunt Gladys. She can't cook and she smells like cats. Do me a favor, ok? Call on me tonight, after Karen has gone to bed. Can you do that?" Sarah asked him, and he nodded.

"I love you, Sarah," Toby said.

"Love you too, squirt," Sarah said before she brought herself back to reality.

"Jareth!" Sarah called as soon as the mirror cleared. Jareth popped up almost as soon as she said it, and she whirled around and he could see tears and desperation on her face.

"What's the matter, Sarah?" Jareth asked her.

"Tell me, right now, that we can bring Toby here to the palace to stay until his spirit fades." Sarah stared him down.

"Why would we need to? He has a mother in the mortal realm," Jareth reminded her.

"He won't have anyone except for me very soon," Sarah told him.

Jareth was slightly shocked, but recovered.

"Why?" he asked.

"His mother has acute leukemia. It is a terminal mortal disease. She is already so sick she cannot take care of him. Aunt Gladys is there but barely paying him any mind. Aunt Gladys is Karen's only living relative. She smells like cats," Sarah said as she wrinkled her nose.

Jareth knew what Sarah was asking for.

"Sarah, if you want to bring Toby here you have to know he will not be an immortal, a Fae. He will remain as he is, a mortal. He will age, he will die. Tell me you know this," Jareth told her.

"I know, but at least he would have me until then," Sarah told him.

Jareth nodded. He then sat about teaching her how to change into her owl form and how to fly. They could not do this without changing. He told her to envision the owl in her mind, and let herself flow into the image. The first time she did it her feathers were too short, the second time her wings were too long. When she finally got it and took flight, Jareth watched in awe as she glided easily on soft wings. Tonight they would fetch Toby from the mortal realm, and bring him here, where his real family was.

Later, Sarah checked the buttons on her white shirt. It had been a while since she had worn mortal clothes. Jareth looked distinctly uncomfortable in his jeans and button down shirt. His hair was magically short and he looked every inch a regular mortal. A very sexy mortal. He glared at her a little and she laughed. Jareth looked down at the sneakers on his feet Sarah had conjured and sighed. Sarah gave him a soft, lingering kiss that always made him feel like he did not want to wait until marriage.

Agee had prepared a room for Toby across the hall from Sarah's. It was very bare at Sarah's direct order. She wanted Toby to be at home here and felt he should pick out the decorations.

Sarah smoothed the front of Jareth's shirt and waited for Toby to call her.

It was not long before Sarah heard the call. She knew her brother well. She and Jareth turned into their owl forms and flew to the Aboveground.

In London, Toby stood in his bedroom waiting for his sister to show. His mother was not going to survive many more days, the cancer had just taken her too quick. It snuck up on you, according to the doctors. It made him very sad, and very angry. But the only ray of hope was that Sarah was taking him to the Underground to live with her. He could be just Toby down there.

A soft fluttering of wings outside his window caught his attention. He walked over and undid the latches. The two white owls flew into his room and slowly transformed into two mortal versions of his sister and the Goblin King. Toby cried and ran to Sarah, buring his face in her chest and sobbing. Jareth was understanding and left them alone for a moment.

After a few minutes Sarah pulled herself away from Toby. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she handed the boy to Jareth before walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Sarah walked into Karen's bedroom and found that Aunt Gladys was not in there. Sarah suspected she was downstairs, getting a nip of brandy. Sarah walked to the bed where Karen was breathing laboriously and looking half-dead.

"Karen? It's me, Sarah," Sarah said. Karen's eyes fluttered in recognition.

"Tooooooby," Karen said, weak as a kitten.

"I'm taking him with me, Karen. He knows you are dying. I am getting married to a wonderful man. I am not going to let Toby live with Aunt Gladys. I am going to take him tonight. And I promise I will take good care of him. I am sorry you are dying. I wish things could have been different between us," Sarah told her stepmother before she stepped out of the room.

Toby was not crying as much when she came back into the room.

"Toby, you need to go say goodbye to your mother," Sarah told him. He nodded and left the room.

Sarah looked at Jareth and he just sighed. Jareth had not known how badly cancer could affect a mortal.

Toby came back not a few minutes later with fresh tear stains on his face. He looked bravely at Sarah.

"What do you want to take with you, Toby?" Jareth asked him.

Toby indicated a few things, as well as all his clothes. Sarah also wished to take her vanity.

"For our daughter," Sarah told Jareth. His eyes shone.

Sooner than they thought, they had transported Toby to the Goblin City. Sarah showed him to his room, and used a crystal to change him into his pajamas. Sarah ushered him into bed.

"Close your eyes," Sarah told him, pressing a hand to his forehead. She sent a surge of power into his forehead that put him immediately to sleep.

"Does His Highness require anything else?" Agee asked her.

"His Highness," Sarah asked her.

"He is Your Majesty's brother, is he not?" Agee asked her.

"Yes, he is," Sarah told her.

"Since Your Majesty is Queen, His Highness is a Prince. Not one in line for the throne, but still a Royal Prince of the Goblin City," Agee explained.

Sarah laughed. Like an eleven-year-old boy needed more things to stroke his ego.

"No, His Highness just needs to sleep. In the morning please bring him scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He will like that," Sarah told Agee. Agee made a note of it. Sarah retired to her rooms.

Jareth was sitting at a chair in his room, sipping a glass of wine when Sarah appeared. She walked to him and sat on his lap. He had changed back into his normal attire, and with a thought she was back in a nightgown and robe. She was tired.

"Where is the royal nursery?" Sarah asked him, surprised she had not asked before.

"There are three separate rooms. Toby is in one of them. There are two more next to it. I am surprised you have never seen them," Jareth told her.

Sarah just shrugged.

"When do you leave for The Woods?", Sarah asked him. The Woods were where the assorted magical creatures that did not have kingdoms lived. It was seen as common ground for everyone to have a meeting. Sarah would stay here and take care of business while Jareth went to find out what they were going to do about Nogrod's mad quest to take over the Underground.

"A month. Then I will be gone a month. I will come back exactly a month before the wedding," Jareth told her.

Sarah sighed and laid her head on his chest. It was not long before she got up to go to bed. Jareth kissed her before she left though, and she slept the dreamless sleep of someone who was entirely too tired.

Author's Note: A close relative of mine died of a form of acute leukemia. It sneaks up on you and kills you very quickly. Nasty disease. But I did not make it up. That is all.


	21. Chapter 21 or Queen Sarah

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. Harrietta Potter – I know you can't wait. It is in chapter 24. I think. Thanks for reviewing!

_And I think an explanation is in order. Someone recently commented that Sarah was a bit too "royal", so here is what I said in response: "_to me sarah always seemed royal. in the movie i interpreted it as she had been playing a royal for so long in her plays and stories that she kinda had that built into her. a sort of haughty and cold nature that would lend itself to easily slipping into a royal mode. in my story she has retained that bit of self, as well as being thrust into a situation. The best rulers are those who are not born into it, rather thrust into it. They have no training, but great instinct." – _so there is the explanation. Also, the 3 months between the coronation and the wedding goes by really fast, only 2 chapters. They are having to wait the three months because it take a long time to put together a royal wedding and get everyone there that needs to be there. Even three months is rushing it. See below for more._

_**Chapter 21 –or- Queen Sarah**_

Sarah still was not used to it. Everyone was bowing, even her friends. It was worse now that Jareth was gone on his trip. Only Toby did not bow, and that was only because he was eleven and did not realize he was supposed to. She had been taking crash courses in magic and statecraft since she had brought Toby here.

All the nobles had left not long after the ceremonies, except Queen Xandra, who had stayed on to help Sarah out. Her advice had been invaluable.

Sarah had learned a lot. History, art of war, strategy, politics. It was a lot to absorb. Toby had sat in on a lot of her lessons. They were finding a tutor for him. He needed to continue lessons. They had also learned diplomacy skills and all about native foods. She had finally learned about the dishes she had been eating and the wines she had been drinking.

Sarah learned she was only the second mortal to be turned Fae. No one could remember the first one. Her name had been lost to time. She had fallen in love with an immortal, and he had somehow managed to have her turned Fae. The instructors wished they had the knowledge.

Sarah learned of all the kingdoms and their leaders. The Tree kingdom was Xandra's. She was not allowed to marry, but she was allowed to mate to propogate the species. Her lands were not far from the Goblin City, just on the western border. The Mer Lands were just north of their border, and the Ice Lands were just north of that. The Dragon Lands were south of the labyrinth, and sat between them and the Dwarf Kingdom. The elves lived in the meadows and groves west of Xandra's lands. The assorted other creatures lived under committee rule in The Woods, on the labyrinth's eastern border. There were more lands, across the seas, but they were of no importance to the Underground.

It was expected that everyone, excepting the dwarves, would be at Jareth and Sarah's wedding.

And the dwarves are the reason her Jareth had gone to the Woods. The assorted nobles gathered there were there to discuss the dwarves, and what to do and Nogrod, their evil King.

They called him Nogrod the Usurper. Ten years ago they had a good king named King Gabigathol. Nogrod was his nephew, and very mad indeed. He was power hungry, and sought to rule. King Gabigathol had no heir, and Nogrod knew that his uncle would not choose him to succeed the throne. He was right. Gabigathol had intended on choosing his cousin, Sarg, to become King, as was his right under their laws.

Nogrod was determined, and had Gabigathol poisoned. He became quite ill, though no one could pinpoint the cause. While Gabigathol was sick, Nogrod started giving speeches about a sacred text he had twisted to his own ends. Some people listened, and fell in behind Nogrod. Enough people fell in line that Nogrod was able to usurp the throne. They marched on Belegrat and he killed Gabigathol while he slept. He sat on the throne and had a renegade priest crown him. He had held the post for the last ten years. All the time since had been spent on trying to gain a foothold in the other kingdoms. He wanted to rule the Underworld.

They were sure Nogrod was behind the attempt on her life. They were no closer to finding out how the dwarf got in either. She knew Jareth had tried everything. But everyone was aware that, except Hoggle, there had been no dwarf in the castle for over ten years.

Sarah pushed her dinner away from her and finished her wine. She missed Jareth. He had already been gone two weeks.

Sarah had abandoned her court dresses after the guests had left. She generally garbed herself in forest green silk. The dress was like a slip, with spaghetti straps and a scoop neckline. The dress fell into folds at her calves. She wore golden slippers on her feet. She was never without her ribbons (they were green today). She left her hair down and wore the circlet of the Goblin Queen on her head. It was not heavy, thank goodness.

Agee came into the room to turn down the bed for Her Majesty.

"Is His Highness in bed?" she asked Agee. Agee nodded.

"It's okay, Agee, you can take your leave now," Sarah dismissed her maid with a wave of her hand.

Sarah called in her design of Jareth's wedding costume. She was sure he would look stunning and regal in it. It was a long black coat with silver embroidery. It had a very high collar. The black pants were soft, and the white shirt elegant. They had decided to defy convention and not wear their robes.

Sarah had been a bad girl once night and peeked into the Goblin King's dreams. Just a peek into his mind revealed her in a dress. It made her smile. How long had the Goblin King had that dream?

Jareth's dream dress for their wedding was hanging on a mannequin behind a screen. It was just as Jareth had dreamed except that the royal robe had been replaced by a long, sheer robe she had commissioned. It was made of chiffon and had a very deep, cowled hood. She would wear her formal crown, and the cape would cover the crown and most of her face, in a semblance of a veil.

Sarah had wanted to have some elements of a mortal wedding. Toby would carry the rings down the aisle. They were going to surprise him with his crown right before the wedding. It was made of plain gold, but was very nice. That had been Jareth's idea. Sarah had only asked him for one thing. She wanted red roses like she could have picked out at a mortal florist shop. He came to her not soon after that with a bouquet of red roses that looked like they were touched by morning dew. He made them out of crystal so that they would never die. Sarah had cried when she saw them, and he had kissed her and soothed her. His thoughtfulness never failed to amaze her.

Sarah heard a murmuring just then, and then an invocation of Jareth's personage. She had yet to be called for Jareths duties, but she knew this day would come. Jareth could not answer a summons from inside his own borders. She concentrated on the signal and flowed into her owl form. She flew out her balcony and into the night.

Sarah found herself in the mortal world on the patio of a trashy apartment. A blonde girl of about nineteen years stared in shock as Sarah turned back into her Fae form.

"Who are you?" the girl asked abruptly.

"Why Petra, I'm the Goblin Queen," Sarah told her.

"Bring back Aaron," the girl said.

"But you wished the goblins to take him away, and so they did," Sarah told her.

"Give him back. The cops will think I did something with him," Petra sneered.

"Forget about him. I can offer you your dreams", Sarah said as Petra's dreams appeared in a sphere before her. Petra stared.

"What about Aaron?" Petra asked as she was hypnotized by the sphere.

"You will forget, everyone will forget," Sarah told her. Sarah watched with disbelief as the girl nodded her head and started to reach for the crystal. Sarah let the girl take it before she changed back into her owl form and flew back to the Underground.

Once back in the castle Sarah walked to the audience room. On a set of pillows sat the child, a little cherub of a boy. It looked like he had not eaten for a while, and he had bruises on him in various places. Sarah smiled benevolently at him. She had rescued this one. His mother had not been too clean and did not even deserve her dreams, but those were the rules. The boy was about the same age Toby was when he was taken. His eyes were red from crying. Sarah felt for the boy. He obviously had been born to someone who had not cared for him.

She picked him up and carried him to her rooms. Despite Agee's protests that Her Majesty should not lower herself to bathing a child, Sarah changed herself into jeans and an old t-shirt she had hidden in her wardrobe. She drew the baby a bath. Aaron even giggled as she washed the dirt and memories from the boy. She healed the bruises. She kept his first name, but erased his last. Once he was bathed Sarah dressed him in a warm sleeper that she conjured. It matched his pretty eyes . She used a sphere to create a white crib with warm blankets.

"Agee, would you turn the covers down on His Majesty's bed? I will be sleeping there tonight." Sarah told her maid. Agee curtsied and left the room.

Sarah sat down in a conjured rocking chair with a sleepy Aaron in her lap. A sphere appeared in her hand and played a soft lullabye. As she rocked and listened, little Aaron fell asleep.

_a/n: Morrigana – yeah, poor Karen indeed. Cancer is never pretty, but when it takes someone so suddenly there is little room for anything but pain. Here's your update, glad you like the story. And jumping-jo, thanks for another review. A month is a long time. But as you can see, anything can happen. I recently was notified that Toby says nothing of missing anyone or anything from Aboveground. I never even noticed that I did not put anything about that. When I write I see the scenes and hear the character's voices in my head. I see Toby as the same type of dreamer Sarah was, and that he did not have any friends in Europe. But FinalFantasyFangirl was right, he should have been missing someone. Since this is my first fanfic I am very grateful for the constructive criticsm. I will try to do better next time I promise, I am already working on the next story. Also, this story is being edited by my sister. I am posting before she edits them. I will be coming back and reposting the chapters when they are edited. I have done this with the first 15 chapters so far._


	22. Chapter 22 or Homecoming

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_**Chapter 22 –or- Homecoming**_

Jareth had missed Sarah desperately. He missed her kisses, her smell, just the feel of her in his arms. He hoped everything had gone well in his absence. It must have, because as he stood just within the border of his lands, everything looked fine.

The meeting of the kingdoms had yielded no new information. The general consensus was that they would wait until after the wedding to make any moves against Nogrod the Usurper. It was very frustrating.

Sarah felt Jareth enter the kingdom and change into his owl form. He was flying straight for the castle. She wondered what he would think of the flowers she had planted in the courtyard. The place definitely needed more flowers.

Jareth walked into the castle, past the bowing guards and the scurrying maids. He knew that Sarah would be in audience room this time of day. He steered himself that way.

As he rounded the corner he stopped short. Sarah was holding a baby, while listening to the kitchen mistress talk about wanting more garden space.

"Larna, take as much land as you need for your kitchen garden. We do need to eat, after all. You may go now." Sarah dismissed her. Larna curtsied.

"Well now, who is this?" Jareth asked of the baby in her arms.

"This is Aaron. I adopted him," Sarah told him.

"What? Could I talk to you in private?" he asked her.

Sarah handed Aaron to Toby. She followed Jareth into the next room.

"Don't you think that you should have discussed this with me?" Jareth asked her.

"That little boy got wished away by his own mother, Jareth. She was a junky living in squalor. Aaron was malnourished and abused. He had bruises on him." Sarah told him.

"Sweetheart, we cannot keep every child that is not wanted. If we did this whole castle would be filled with kids," Jareth told her softly.

"I know. But Aaron is special. I am not asking for him to have any special treatment. He cannot be a Prince like Toby. But we can educate him and raise him, and in time we can employ him. He will make a good employee, given time," Sarah cajolled him.

"And I suppose that this has nothing to do with you loving kids in general, hmmm?" Jareth asked her teasingly.

"Stop that!" Sarah chided him.

With the matter decided, they walked back to the audience chamber, where Toby was keeping Aaron busy.

"Toby, have you behaved while I was gone?" Jareth asked the boy.

"Yeah. I don't like my tutor" Toby told him.

"Why?" Jareth asked him.

"He is a stuffy goblin. Boring," Toby told him.

"Ah, but hearing about goblins and fairies and various other creatures is a lot more fun than, say, learning about math, right?" Jareth asked him.

Toby nodded and gave him a hug.

Queen Xandra walked into the room and inclined her chin at Jareth.

"Ah, you are back. I am glad. I need to get back to my trees. These three have been a handful,"Xandra told him.

"You will be back in time for the wedding, Xandra?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes, my child. I would not miss it. I will be gone within the hour." Xandra told them as she left the room.

"I'm going to miss her," Sarah sighed.

Jareth looked around and noticed what his bride had done while he was gone. The stone floors and walls were scrubbed clean. There were white rugs scattered throughout the room. She had replaced the chairs they had been sitting in while they received guests with two blackwood chairs that looked very similar to their thrones. There were new sconces and candelabras all over the place. The place was clean and neutral. He nodded in approval.

Sarah grabbed up Aaron and brought him to Jareth.

"Aaron, this is King Jareth," Sarah said very seriously to the little boy. Aaron blew a raspberry. Aaron's fingers touched Jareth's hair and he spoke a babble of noises.

"What a sweet boy," Jareth murmured.

Sarah gave him a warm and rich kiss. He wanted more of that.

"Agee? Come and take Aaron please?" Sarah told her maid. Agee came and took the baby.

"Toby, have you done your homework?" Sarah asked him.

"No. I guess that means I have to go do it now," Toby sighed and headed for his bedroom.

"Alone at last," Jareth said as swept Sarah up in his arms. He kissed her with a great passion, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth to taste her sweetness. She breathed life into him. He hated being away from her. When they were married he could remove her clothes and taste other parts of her. He loved that idea. Several minutes later he finally set her down.

"Core? Please have our lunches sent to the garden gazebo." Sarah asked as she led Jareth out of the castle and into the garden. Sarah had become every inch the Queen he had thought she would be, and it warmed his heart.

They sat down on a blanket inside the gazebo. Sarah leaned back against him and spoke.

"What did you find out?" Sarah asked him.

"Nothing. No news and no movements from Nogrod's camp. They are waiting for something," he told her.

"The wedding. They must be waiting until after the wedding. They did not succeed in stopping it, so they will try afterwards," Sarah assumed.

"That's the general consensus," Jareth admitted.

Their lunch appeared before them. As they ate, Sarah told him about her call to go get Aaron and of the girl who accepted her dreams instead. Jareth told her about the rest of his visit. After a few minutes of silence, Sarah looked at Jareth wickedly.

"Only a month…and I get to see what you look like naked. I wonder if you look like what I have dreamed about?" Sarah mused. Jareth nearly spit out his wine. Sarah let out a twinkling laugh.

"Yes, and only a month until I get to kiss you in more places than you care to admit," Jareth joked with her. She smiled.

"How quickly will war pull you away from me?"Sarah asked quietly.

"I do not know yet, my love," Jareth told her.

Sarah wanted to cry. The Queen in her knew there were no other options. But the woman in love wished there were another way. Jareth and Sarah laid there until their duties called them back to reality.

_a/n: The next update will be a big one I am hoping, depending on how far I get. I am on chapter 34, and I am uploading so as not to rush myself. If anyone has any tips on writing battle scenes I would appreciate it. I am not that experienced at it._


	23. Chapter 23 or The Morning Of

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_immortalwizardpirateelf-fan I am glad you like it, thank for reviewing and stay faithful! I am trying to post one chapter or two every day, but I am going to be slowing to exactly one right now because I am a newbie at writing battle scenes, and am kind of struggling with it. We are looking at about a fifty chapter story or so. _

_Morrigana – Thank you for the great praise and encouragement! And I think I will take your advice. I tend to listen to 80's music when I write, so maybe some rock and roll would help!_

_FinalFantasyGirl – Thanks for trying! Keep on reading!_

_BobMcBobbob1 – I love your name. Thanks for being a faithful reader!_

_Stay patient and keep those reviews coming!_

_**Chapter 23 –or- The Morning Of**_

Sarah awoke when Agee pulled back the curtains on her bed. Agee moved to the French doors, opening them and letting the soft breeze waft through the room. Sarah smelled sausage, eggs, and toast. And coffee. There was definitely coffee somewhere in her room. Sarah swung her legs over the side of the bed. That was the last night she would spend in these chambers. She smiled at the thought of cuddling up to Jareth every night. She doubted she would sleep much tonight though. Not that she cared. She pulled on her robe and went to sit down and tuck into a very large breakfast. She was just spreading jam onto her toast when there was a knock at her door. Agee went to answer it.

"Your Majesty, His Highness would like to come in," Agee told her.

"Let him in, Agee," Sarah told her maid. Agee opened the door and let Toby in.

"Hey, Sarah," Toby said as he sat down.

"Have you had breakfast?" Sarah asked him. Toby nodded.

Toby had improved since he had come to the Underground. He was sad sometimes, and Sarah knew how he felt. She had felt the same way when her Dad had passed. She also knew it would get better with time. But Toby looked on Jareth and Aaron as brothers, and he was so close with them both. He had time to play and be a kid, and not have to deal with people dying. And he was doing well on his studies. The tutor he had was very good. In time Toby would acclimate completely.

"I'll go take my bath soon. Don't want to screw up your day," Toby smiled.

"Do you like your clothes for today?" Sarah asked him, "I designed them myself"

"Yeah, they look just like Jareth's!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, dear. They were supposed to look like mine," Sarah made a sorrowful face.

Her brother gave her a horrified look, but then realized she was joking. With a huff, Toby began to stare out the window for a bit while she ate.

"What's wrong, Toby?" Sarah finally asked him.

"You are not going to kick me out once you guys start having babies, are you?" Toby asked her. Sarah laughed.

"I would not dream of it. You're a Prince of the Underground and my baby brother. I love you," Sarah told him. Toby hugged her.

"I have to go take that bath now," Toby sighed. Sarah laughed at him as he left.

Agee brought in Aaron not long after that. He had already been bathed. He was pink and soft. Sarah loved to smell his skin. One day she would have her own children, but that would not change Aaron's place in her heart. He could not come to the ceremony since he was not a royal, but Agee would take care of him. He liked Agee. Aaron sat on a blanket and played with the assorted toys Sarah had conjured for him. She drank more cups of coffee than usual. She transformed herself into her regular court dress and took Aaron to go find the other ladies of the court.

The ladies were in the garden, at the gazebo. Princesses Cara and Malene cooed when they saw Aaron and took him from Sarah to go play. Aaron loved the girls. Sarah sat amongst the ladies while they talked. Sarah was the youngest Queen and therefore usually kept her mouth shut.

"Sarah, why are you not in your room getting ready?" Carys asked her.

Sarah laughed and transformed herself into her wedding costume. Then she transformed back into her regular court dress. Carys laughed.

"I will go in soon and take a long, hot bath. Hopefully no dwarves try to drown me this time," Sarah laughed it off. It was going to be a long day.

_I know this was kinda short, and I apologize, I assure you I do this kinda thing for a reason. Next update tomorrow!_


	24. Chapter 24 or Get Ready

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. we all know I don't.

_WolfEmpress – thanks for the reviews! Keep on reading!_

**Editor's Note: Why do you keep repeating yourself? If you owned Labyrinth you wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would you:P**

_**Chapter 24 –or- Get Ready**_

Jareth soaked in his glittering black tub, trying not to think of anything pertinent. This was supposed to be relaxing. In a couple of hours he and Sarah would be wed. And then, before midnight, the prophecy would be fulfilled. He smiled at that. He stretched out his long, muscular legs and stretched his pale arms high above his head.

Jareth thought about the wedding costume sitting in his room. Sarah had done so well on it. He could not wait to see her wedding dress. It was a complete secret. No matter what she would look stunning. She never disappointed him in that regard. He had a gift for her: a set of a diamond necklace and matching earrings for their wedding day. Core had delivered them a short time ago and had returned with a message from Sarah.

_"Thank you, dear heart," _was all it said. He smiled.

Later, Sarah admired the set with a goofy smile. She was sitting around in her robe, waiting for the time. She opened her vanity and took out the red book with the gold lettering.

"'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…'" Sarah murmured to herself before she put the book away. It was remarkable. And she thought, not for the first time, that it was all a little funny too. She looked in her mirror. Only twenty minutes until she had to be upstairs. She put on the necklace and earrings and admired the large diamond heart that was the center of the necklace. It was flawless. The heart would rest right between her breasts once she put on her dress. She used a little lip paint, and thanked everything that was good that the markings on her face gave her all the facial decoration she needed.

She walked over to her dressing area and disrobed. She blinked, and her dress was on. The black of the bodice showed off her pale skin, and the swells of her creamy breasts rose slightly above it. The diamond sat exactly where she thought it might. White silk slippers adorned her feet. She waved her hand and her hair was curled and styled so that it looked untamed, yet elegant. Her formal crown rested on top of her head. She put her sheer cloak on, and fastened it with the royal brooch. She pulled the deeply cowled hood over her head. She looked every inch a queen; and still, she was a blushing bride. She gathered up her crystal roses as Core gathered her train. They left the room.

Upstairs in the throne room all the nobles had gathered. There were more now than there had been at her coronation. Jareth was pale as he sat on his throne. He was a king, why the heck was he nervous? He wanted to get this over with. The High Lord looked calm and fresh as a daisy. Jareth wanted to hate him for that. He checked his crown again. Then he checked his coat again. Several queens looked admirably at him. He wanted to scowl.

Suddenly invisible trumpets sounded and the doors were flung open. Soft music began to play as Toby walked down the aisle with a red velvet pillow. The rings sat on top. Sarah had designed Toby's outfit as well. It resembled Jareth's, but more conservative. The collar was lower, and it did not have the complex embroidery. When Toby reached the front he bowed to Jareth and the High Lord, just as he had been taught.

"Rise, young prince," the High Lord told Toby, and Toby stepped to the side. The music swelled, and Sarah stepped into the doorway. Jareth really wanted to know where that music came from. Everyone stood. Some people bowed or curtsied. Jareth's jaw dropped.

Sarah loved to surprise Jareth, and she smiled when his jaw dropped. She started to make her way down the aisle at a gliding, stately pace. She was controlling the music with magic. All she could really see was the love of her life standing at the front of the room. He was all that mattered.

Jareth was breathless and full of questions. How did she know about the dress? Where did that music come from? His mouth was dry as she approached, so regal and so beautiful. For so long he had dreamed of her and this moment. He felt a tear slip down his cheek. As she came closer he could see tears shining in her eyes as well.

Sarah curtsied to the High Lord, and handed her bouquet to a nearby Carys. She reached for Jareth's hands, and they stood before their thrones, facing each another. There was nothing but love and tears shining in Jareth's eyes.

"Assorted nobles all, we are gathered to join the King and Queen of Goblins in marriage. Prophecy necessitated their union, but I am sure their love makes it all possible. Do you, Queen Sarah, agree to take King Jareth as your husband?" the High Lord asked.

"I agree, with all that I am," Sarah said, clear as a bell.

"Do you, King Jareth, agree to take Queen Sarah as your wife?" the High Lord asked.

"I agree," was all that Jareth managed to croak out.

Toby brought the pillow and gave a clean bow. Sarah took the larger of the two exquisite rings and slipped it onto Jareth's finger. Jareth did the same with the smaller. They were both crying openly by the time they were done.

"You may kiss the bride," the High Lord intoned.

Jareth took Sarah in his arms and gave her a warm and sweet kiss. It made her toes tingle. She was reluctant to let him go. As they turned to face the crowd she waved the tears off their faces.

"Join me in congratulating the King and Queen in their marriage," the High Lord said as everyone started to cheer. The throngs of creatures outside were also cheering. Sarah guesses the High Lord had made it so they could hear the ceremony. Sarah smiled at Jareth as they walked out the door. Toby joined them in the hall. Jareth gave her an even deeper kiss and laughed.

"What now?" Toby asked.

"The ball. You can stay until it gets dark," Sarah told him. With a wave, her crown was gone, replaced by her circlet. Another wave and she wore a silver and black gown. It was spaghetti-strapped and had an empire waist. It was solid black satin with an overlay on silver chiffon. It skimmed her body slightly, and looked very regal. Silver slippers glinted at her feet.

"Where are your roses?" Jareth asked her.

"Carys sent them to my room," Sarah told him.

Jareth grabbed Toby and Sarah both and sent them to the outside of the ballroom. Toby ran ahead of them to see Prince Marcus.

Sarah looked up at her new husband.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too." Jareth replied.

Then they went inside for their wedding ball.


	25. Chapter 25 or Life

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. _and I wanted to let people know that this is the **edited** version of this chapter. The draft I actually like more is not suitable for the rating or for FFN. It is more rated r than rated pg-13. If you would like to read it get your email address to me somehow and ask for it. I will send it to you. If you are over 18 that is. As it is, this chapter can be kind of explicit, but nothing I did not read when I was a teen._

_bobmcbobbob – I like that line too. It is funny because I have the worst sense of humor in my family. I am just not the funny one lol._

_LaNocturne – I am glad you liked it. _

_FinalFantasyGirl – I am sorry about the brevity once again. Don't come at me with torches and pitchforks._

_Sirithgliniel – I tried to email you, but it bounced back. I promise they will get longer. I am still working on my length._

_Morrigana – Thanks! I never was fond of pompous wedding ceremonies. I wanted it simple and sweet._

_Wolf Empress – I am really sorry about the length. Don't hate me?_

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Chapter 25 –or- Life**_

Sarah had danced with more people than she could count. She had even taken a spin with her brother before sending him off to bed. Everyone had sage advice for a happy marriage. Queen Carys told her it was okay to go to bed angry sometimes. King Danol twirled her around and told her that sometimes a male just needs his space. King Mephis told her that sometimes she would need to let Jareth fuss a little. It would make him feel needed. Everyone had something to contribute. Sarah took it all in stride. Sarah also took more wine than usual, and was a little tipsy.

Queen Carys approached Sarah as she sat down for a moment before taking up another dance.

"Sarah, dear, it is getting quite late. If you want to get it all done by midnight…", Carys left it hanging there. Sarah thanked her and made her way to Jareth, who was dancing with Queen Kaleia of the Elves.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I am afraid I must steal my husband from you", Sarah told her. Kaleia only smiled and let Jareth go.

"You ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Sarah asked her smiling husband.

"Oh my dear, I have been ready for longer than you can imagine," her husband purred before pulling her in for a long kiss. Somewhere in the distance they heard an amused cough. Jareth took Sarah's hand and they started to briskly walk away from the crowd. They were headed for the exit when they were stopped short by Queen Xandra.

"Do not forget the seeds I gifted you with", she reminded them.

Jareth called the seeds in as he and Sarah headed out the door. Luckily no one made too big deal out of it. They ran joyfully through the garden until they were below their bedroom window. Jareth held the two seeds in his hand. Sarah used a thought to put two holes in the ground. Jareth dropped one in each hole. Sarah dropped the dirt back on them. Jareth conjured a watering can and watered them thoroughly. They looked up and changed into their owl forms to fly to their balcony. They resumed their Fae forms once they reached the top, Sarah giggled.

The maids had been very busy. All of her things had already been moved. Sarah removed her circlet as she heard Jareth put his crown away. She removed her jewelry and her shoes. She grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair out. Jareth approached her from behind and took her brush. Sarah leaned back and little and closed her eyes. Jareth brushed her hair quietly, stopping every so often to weigh it in his hands and run his fingers through it. It felt so good. She opened her eyes and saw Jareth was wearing a pair of black satin pajama bottoms. His chest was bare save the gleaming badge. She closed her eyes again and felt the brush of his finger on her shoulder. Her eyes opened again to find she was now wearing a sleek negligee made of black satin. It was spaghetti strapped, and backless. It had a deep v in the front that skimmed the inside of her soft breasts. The slits on the sides came up to her hips. She could feel she was not wearing any panties. She knew he did that on purpose. She knew this was what he must have dreamt of her wearing when she was in his bed. Those were the dreams she had not seen. She stopped his hand brushing her hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Slow and easy?", Sarah asked him. He nodded. She stood and faced him.

Jareth enfolded her in a hug, so that her head was resting on his chest. He kissed her hair and breathed in her scent. She raked her nails gently down his back. That gave him goosebumps. She placed a tender kiss on his chest, and then placed another on his collarbone.

Sarah stood on her tiptoes and kissed his neck, biting and sucking the flesh gently. Jareth felt desire start to stir. He started to lose it when she kissed his jaw. He grabbed her hair gently and tilted her head to one side. He slid one strap of her gown down her soft arm as he kissed her creamy shoulder. He trailed kisses along her neck and bit it quite hard at one point, making Sarah gasp as his canines pricked her skin just barely. He continued the kisses until he reached her ear. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and licked the rim. She gasped again and dug her nails into his skin. The pain of it felt good, a sharp reminder of reality. He stopped the torment momentarily to whisper a sentiment he had been wishing to express.

"I love you Sarah. I always have, I always will. You are the brightest star in my sky. My life means nothing without you", he told her. Tears slipped down her face. He moved to kiss those as they fell from her eyes. He trailed those kisses down to her mouth and sucked her lower lip into his mouth. Sarah moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. She held his body to hers, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She had always wanted to drown in someone, and she felt that now. She wanted to breathe him in. He tasted like salt and sweetness. Like darkness and light. He was everything she ever wanted.

Sarah could only think and feel Jareth. She was not thinking of anything else when he slid her gown off her shoulders and onto the floor. She was not thinking of anything else when she untied and slid his bottoms off. She was not thinking of anything else when he picked her up and carried her to his bed. All she wanted, and all she needed, was him.

Jareth laid down on the bed beside Sarah and felt her body with his hands, and tasted her with his mouth like he had been longing too. Her skin was like silk, so white and smooth. She smelled like oranges and a slight hint of musk. She tasted like honey, rich and sweet.

Sarah opened her eyes as Jareth rose above her. She knew it might hurt a little, and that she might bleed a little. It didn't matter. As Jareth got ready to claim her virginity Sarah opened her mouth.

"I love you Jareth," she said as he entered and then repeated breathlessly until they had both found release. She said it again and again as he magically changed the sheets and held her in his arms. She said it again until exhaustion took her away.

"I love you Sarah", Jareth told her with tears in his eyes. She had given him all her most precious gifts. She had surrendered to their passion.

Soon after, he too was asleep, and the prophecy was fulfilled.

And outside the window, two green shoots sprung from the ground.


	26. Chapter 26 or What?

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. and this story is far from over.

sirithgliniel – your email address did not come through in your review…I think it got blocked out. Grr. Email me at and I will send you that unedited chapter. Thanks for being faithful.

_**Chapter 26 –or- What?**_

Sarah had been awakened several times during the night by Jareth's hungry kisses and her own needs. They had not gotten much sleep, but as Sarah looked at the light streaming through their window she knew something. She knew! She did not think it would be so soon, or so easy. She did not mind. She guessed someone had forgotten to tell her she would be able to feel them, to feel aware that they were even now growing inside of her.

There were three. They did not have a gender yet. She had not been sure until just now, but the feeling had started when Jareth had woken her up about an hour after they had first made love with kisses on sensitive parts of her aroused body. She had woken up feeling different inside.

Sarah looked over at Jareth. He was sleeping soundly. She hated to wake him, but a father needed to know, didn't he?

"Jareth, dearest", Sarah said gently as she shook him. He muttered something about goblins. She shook him again and he opened his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarah asked him.

"Tell you what?" Jareth asked her.

"That I would be able to feel them….be aware of them?", Sarah asked him. Jareth looked puzzled. Sarah groaned. Just like a male.

"I'm pregnant", Sarah told him. Jareth paled considerably.

"Aren't you happy? We knew this would happen eventually. Xandra did give us those seeds", Sarah told him.

Jareth only stayed quiet.

Sarah started to get mad. They were married! They were _supposed_ to have kids. He wanted heirs. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and snapped herself into court dress. She slammed the circlet on her head and left the room. Jareth was still in bed, staring at nothing.

Jareth felt her leave. He was at a loss. He did not expect Sarah to be so fertile, did not know that it was her fertile time. He did not even think to ask. He felt like an idiot. Now was not a good time for her to be pregnant. With the dwarves on the move soon it would not be a good thing. He was putting it all together, soaking it in, when there was a knock on his door. He was in court dress in a flash before he opened the door. King Danol stood there, with a little anger flashing behind his orange eyes.

"Do you want to tell me why Sarah is in our room crying her eyes out?", Danol told him. He could be very imposing.

"She's pregnant", Jareth told him.

"How could she know?", Danol asked him.

"She must have the gift. Few of the Fae have the ability to communicate with the unborn. She says she felt them. Them", Jareth mulled it over in his mind.

"Jareth, she's having twins?", Danol asked him.

Jareth nodded, once again at a loss for words. It should bring him such joy. Sarah was carrying his children. Two. **Twins**. Would they be boys or girls? Would they have blonde hair or brown? Would they have his mismatched eyes or the clear green of their mothers?

"We leave for war soon, Danol. She will be alone. We have not even had time to talk about children. She does not know that Fae pregnancy moves quicker than a mortal pregnancy. She may give birth to our children while I am gone. I may not even live to see my heir", Jareth told the King of Dragons.

"Jareth, you **do not know** that you will die. You **do not know** what will happen. All you can do is rejoice that your wife is pregnant and there will be an heir. Sarah is a very capable woman. She can run this kingdom without you, pregnant or not. But right now, Sarah is sobbing hysterically in Carys' lap. She thinks you do not want children with her. She thinks you hate her. She is out of her mind with the belief that the man she married does not love her", Danol told the Goblin King.

Suddenly, pieces of furniture started disappearing from his room. All of Sarah's things disappeared. One by one they vanished. Jareth knew what she was doing. She was removing herself from his rooms. She was scared, and she was hurt. And he had done it to her.

Suddenly there was another knock on his door, but this person did not wait to enter. Toby strode into the room and walked right up to Jareth. He knew who and what Jareth was. He loved and respected Jareth, but his loyalty was to his sister.

"How dare you Jareth?", Toby asked him, his crown askew on his head.

"Toby, I am sorry", was all Jareth could say. Toby's face screwed up a little and he began to cry. Jareth did not know what to do with this many people angry and crying.

"You hurt her! She is crying! She loves you! I love you!", Toby yelled at him.

All Jareth could do is walk away. He walked away and turned into an owl. He flew off the balcony of his room, and off into the distance.


	27. Chapter 27 or The Evil Plot

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. And a reminder that if you did not see the character in the movie, I more than likely own that character. And also, some cursing is used in this chapter. I personally don't care, but one of you might . The chapter is short, so I warn you.

_**Chapter 27 –or- The Evil Plot**_

Xandra could have done a jig when she overheard that Sarah was pregnant. It would make that bitch that much easier to defeat once her husband went to war. She had hoped that the dwarf would succeed in killing Sarah, but he did not. Jareth had a powerful magic, and Sarah had been able to summon him by just gasping his name. At least the dwarf had been smart enough to kill himself before Jareth could wring the truth from him.

Being nice to everyone had really worn on her. She should have been the one to bed the Goblin King. Prophecy or not the once mortal Sarah had weakened the Goblin King, made him vulnerable. Xandra had pretended to be everyone's friend, to get close enough to influence both of them.

Nogrod had come to her forest kingdom many months ago to tell her that Jareth would wed a mortal and she would become Fae. She had tried hard not to believe him, as she wished to seduce Jareth to create her heirs, as well as his. But Nogrod showed her the prophecy, and insisted Jareth would follow it. And after her dreams of being with Jareth had been crushed, Nogrod had offered a glimmer of hope. Mate with him. When he took over the Underground he would leave her kingdom be, as long as she would mate with him to give him heirs.

And Nogrod was the way. Jareth had brought the mortal here, and had allowed the bloodline to be sullied. Sarah was Fae, but she had not been born Fae. It was impure. And should be stopped. Nogrod would keep the line pure. Only pure Fae would be born. No mortal bloodline would stain the Underworld if Nogrod became Overking. She had hoped to avoid this by concealing the dwarf with her things, using a barely detectable magic spell. Jareth had never even thought to suspect her. They had been friends for too long. Oh, how she had wanted to make babies with the gorgeous Goblin King. She did not love him, did not want to marry him. She only wanted his bloodline. His genes. Damn that 'prophecy'!

Sarah would be so distracted by her pregnancy, the mewling little boy she had adopted, and her little brother that she would not even see the evil creeping in while Jareth was away. They would strike the Goblin Kingdom and seize it. All she loved and held dear would perish.

Xandra walked back to her rooms to pack. She wanted to be home soon to start the countdown until she would attack with her army of dryads, sprites, and nymphs. The faster she got out of here the better.

"Neely, pack my bags! And hurry about it!" Xandra yelled at her maid. The tamed dryad maid started to pack Xandra's bags as fast as she could, hoping to avoid her Queen's wrath. Xandra could be cold when she wanted to be. Xandra just paced about.

"Damnit Neely, you could go faster! You don't want me to get caught by these idiots do you?" Xandra hit her maid upside the head as she passed her, making Neely see stars. She worked as fast as she could.

"Don't you dare ask one of those dirty goblins for help either! You carry them out yourself!" Xandra yelled at her maid. Neely curtsied and started to haul the heavy bags and trunks out to their waiting carriage.

Every time Nelly came back inside Xandra yelled at her to make it fast. She knew the queen wanted to leave posthaste, but she was going as fast as she could and had become very thirsty. Finally the bags were all packed. Neely held the door open for Xandra, and they took their leave.

They walked down the hall, Neely in front of Xandra, so she could watch for anyone who might impede their departure. About halfway down the hall they ran into Princess Cara. Neely thought she was very beautiful, with long red hair and orange eyes. Neely gave the Princess a curtsy, and the Princess nodded at her before curtsying to Queen Xandra. Xandra ignored her and pushed Neely down the hall.

"Don't stop in front of me like that you clumsy bitch!" Xandra yelled at Neely. Princess Cara watched with curiousity from the spot where she had curtsied. She filed the moment away for later.

Xandra smiled as she sat snugly in her royal carriage. The Goblin City would be wrapped up in a bow when Nogrod came to its gates, and the Queen of the Goblins would be dead.


	28. Chapter 28 or The Grief of the Queen

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_wolfempress – yeah, all I takes is one time for that to happen huh? And I am glad you like the twist. _

_I am glad to report that this story will end up being a total of 45 chapters. I am hoping to finish writing it by the end of the week. And the editor/sister with the awesome English powers is dragging her feet and editing more chapters for me. Sisters are pains._

_**Chapter 28 –or- The Grief of the Queen**_

Sarah drank the water offered by Carys' maid and laid her head back down in the Queen's lap. Carys had been quick to send messages to the other queens. They had all come as soon as they could, except Xandra. They had been told she was getting ready for departure. Carys found that to be odd. Xandra had been so close to Sarah. But the Goblin Queen just sobbed.

The gift was so rare that only Carys, as the eldest queen, had ever known someone with the gift. Sarah had the advantage that other mothers-to-be did not have, she could communicate with her unborn children. It would mean she could start to educate them and awaken them while they were in utero.

Sarah had been distraught enough when she came to the chambers of the Dragon King and Queen. Her face was a fury, but her eyes shone with tears. Danol had fled as soon as Sarah had showed up. Carys knew her beloved was off to find Jareth and see what the hell he had done to make Sarah cry. Sarah was so young, so new to it all. Toby had come to see what was the matter, and had turned on his heel and left when he heard what was going on.

When Carys told her she would give birth in four months Sarah had fainted. It had taken magic to wake her up. Carys explained that Fae pregnancy moved much quicker than mortal pregnancy. Within a month and a half Sarah would grow big in the belly.

Carys had nearly fainted herself when Sarah told her it was triplets. Three children. Within five months Sarah and Jareth would have five children total in their household. She was happy for them, but it was bittersweet. She knew they had to go to war. Sarah would be here, alone, to defend her kingdom while Jareth rode off to the Dwarf kingdom.

Carys stroked Sarah's hair while the other queens sat quietly. Carys had a power herself that the others knew nothing of. Only her husband knew. She could feel the power. She could feel how much power every Fae held. It was not as rare as Sarah's ability, but it was still considered rare enough. The moment Sarah had transformed into Fae, Carys knew: Sarah was more powerful than all of them, even Jareth. She had truly been given a gift.

Carys had also been right about something else. When she first met Sarah she told Jareth that there was fire deep within Sarah, and he needed to guard it well. Sarah had fire within her. A deep, dark flame of power within her. It would only be tapped when Sarah could spiral that deep into herself. And when she did, whoever was in her way had better watch out. They would not live. No one escaped the wrath of a Lady of the Flame.

Danol knocked on the door and Merissa let him in with a short curtsy. Danol looked immediately to the grief-stricken queen who still sobbed with a broken heart. He knelt before her as a friend, not a king.

"Sarah, look at me", Danol told the young girl. Sarah looked at him with swollen, red eyes.

"Forgive him child. He did not know how to react. All first time fathers react badly. He is worried sick about going to war and leaving you to have the twins by yourself. He is worried that he will not get to see his heir before he dies. He is afraid he is going to die while at war. He is afraid for you, your children, the other kids, and your kingdom. It is all too much for him. He flew off after your very defensive brother yelled at him. I left Toby with Agee and Core in Aaron's room", he reassured her.

"Husband, Sarah is having triplets, not twins", Carys told him. He blanched. He knew of Sarah's gifts. The children in her womb may be the most powerful Fae ever born. They needed to be protected.

"Carla?", Carys called the Ice Queen.

"Yes?", the Ice Queen rasped.

"There will be war. Can you be spared to stay here with Sarah until we return?", Carys asked her.

"My seneschal can take care of things well enough. My kingdom is far enough north that Nogrod cannot take it without taking this kingdom and the MerFolk's lands first. I will stay with Sarah", Carla told her.

"I can take care of my own kingdom!", Sarah said indignantly.

"Sarah, you have two children here already. You have three on the way. You may be powerful, but you will need help", Danol told her, holding her hand.

"Sarah, you are more powerful than any of us, even your husband. He does not know that. You have been gifted beyond what any of us expected. Jareth does not know this, and probably shouldn't, but the children you carry may be the most powerful Fae born in a few millennia", Carys told her. Sarah blanched again. The other queens fell completely silent.

"Sarah must have our full protection", Princess Consort Merissa said finally. It was rare for her to speak so.

"No. You will all go home to your lands and prepare for war. With the kings gone, the queens must stay with the land. Our people will need protection. I will accept the help of Queen Carla, only because strategically she is of no use to Nogrod the Usurper yet. That dwarf will not take away everything I love. Leave Princess Cara here. I will give her my protection. I will not allow the Labyrinth and Goblin City to fall!", Sarah told them, her color returning and her ire rising. This was the fire Carys saw in her. She was stronger than them all. Danol nodded in agreement.

"Sarah, what are you going to do about Jareth?", Queen Kaleia of the Elves asked.

"I am going to go find him. Seems as if His Majesty needs to be reminded of just who his Queen is", Sarah said as she swept out of the room. Carys sighed.

Sarah swept down the hallway, stopping only shortly to check in on Aaron and Toby.

"I will be back later Toby", Sarah told him gently.

"Are you okay?", Toby asked her.

"I'm fine. I just need to go find that other royal pain in the ass", Sarah told him. He smiled his big smile and hugged her. Sarah gave a giggling Aaron a kiss and swept back out of the room.

She stopped and closed her eyes. Jareth was in the labyrinth itself. He had dropped himself into an oubliette. That was something he would do. He could get out, but did he want to? Sarah blinked and she was wearing a fearsome black outfit she had designed. Her hair was piled in curls high on her head, inside the perimeter of her circlet. The dress had a ragged hem and hugged her body. It was sleeveless and had a very high neck. She wore black opera-length gloves. Her boots were black leather, and came up to her knees. She had a crop made, with a ruby set into its handle. She wore her ruby earrings. She set about walking straight through the walls until she could drop into the oubliette Jareth sat in, contemplating his life.


	29. Chapter 29 or A Confrontation

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. There is mild sexual situations involved in this chapter.

_**Chapter 29 –or- A Confrontation**_

Sarah swept her hand and the trap door to the oubliette opened. She jumped and floated down to the dark and dank floor. She was very foreboding in black, with fury on her face. In her heart though, she only wanted to get her husband back.

"Come out come out wherever you are", Sarah whispered. He was in here, she knew that.

"It would be wise for you to go away", Jareth told her.

"Asshole. Come out here right now, I command it. I command **you**", Sarah said, emphasizing the only word that would bring Jareth out of the shadows. She was right. He came out of the shadows with a feral grin on his beautiful face.

"My Queen, you do not command me. No one commands **me**", Jareth told her.

"Good. I was starting to think that your brains had been scrambled. Let's get to the point. I am the Goblin Queen. I hold as much power as you. I am willing and able to defend our kingdom against anything that can be thrown against it. I may be pregnant, but I am still a very capable and formidable woman. Queen Carla will be here with me. Princess Cara will be here also. I will have protection. I will have help. You will not die at war. You will fight, you will win, and you will come back to the triplets and I. The queens will go home, tend to their people. I am not some mere woman. I am Sarah, Queen of the Goblins and Mistress of the Labyrinth. I am your wife. You will give me the respect due to me. You will come back with me, and we will summon a council of war. We will make each other proud", Sarah told him. His mouth was agape.

"Triplets?", he asked. She shook her head in exasperation and walked over to him. She stood on tiptoe and put her face as close to his as possible without touching him.

"Triplets. In four months", Sarah whispered.

Jareth slid his arms around her. He now saw what Carys had seen. Sarah had the fire within her. That strength and determination had solved his labyrinth. She would hold the kingdom, even while big with his child. His children. He hugged her as tears slipped down his face. It was what they had to do. Being just was worth nothing unless they did what they had to do. Just sitting by was not an option. They were at war. And he would make sure he came home to her, to his Sarah. She had been his reason for living for so long, and he would ride with the knowledge that he had done the one thing he had always hoped to do: he had captured her heart. She would bear the heirs to his throne. Nothing could mean more to him.

As he held her close he felt her become restless. She moved against him in a way that made him respond. She bit his neck and sucked the flesh into her mouth. When she let go he claimed her lips and tongue. He tasted the nectar that was her mouth. Sarah reached between them to undo his breeches, and pulled his vest off. She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his chest repeatedly. She did not know which one of them had conjured the thick blanket on the ground of the oubliette, but as Jareth laid her down on it, she was grateful. As he took her, she knew it did not matter where it was or when it was; it was always making love. And it was always precious.


	30. Chapter 30 or A Council of War

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I would like to thank everyone that has been reviewing. As long as everyone reviews, I feel like I am accomplishing something. I do not own labyrinth. Except on DVD.

_**Chapter 30 –or- A Council of War**_

Jareth watched as Sarah sent the crystals into the air. Each would summon the rulers to the giant conference room. Jareth helped by send crystals for supplies they would need. Maps, papers, quills, compasses.

"We will stay there until we have a plan of action. Pregnant or not, I plan on seeing this through. Nogrod will not take you away from me", Sarah told her husband as she straightened her attire. They floated out of the oubliette and started to walk.

Jareth walked alongside her, through every wall. He sent crystals to summon Sarah's three friends as they went. Their help would be needed. As much as he valued the help of Queen Carla, he knew that those three could help Sarah even more. They loved her dearly.

Sarah seemed to relax a little as they walked. She did not soften her look at all. He knew that he was seeing the side of her that no one saw, the powerful and fearsome Goblin Queen. The side that would permit no insolence, the side that commanded. He was glad she had that steel in her. She would need it.

The large conference room was buzzing with noise when they returned. The royals were gathered, even the young princes and princesses. Sarah's friends were there, and they stared at her with a newfound respect.

Carys smiled a wicked smile.

"General Sarah, how do you wish to proceed?", she teased Sarah. Sarah softened a little at the comment.

"I leave the floor to these experienced gentlemen. I assure you I am no general. Looks like I may need a crash course though", Sarah smiled at them all.

Jareth pointed at a very large map of the Underground. It showed the kingdoms and their capitals. Jareth pointed at the capital of the Dragon Lands, Crimsonfire City.

"Belegrat is closest to this city. It would logical of the dwarves to start there. It looks to me like his plan would be to capture the Dragon Lands, and then the The Woods. The council will surely not stand for it. We need more information. Where is Xandra?", Jareth asked, puzzled.

"She left already Jareth", Sarah told him. He frowned. So did Danol.

"It is not like Xandra to miss a meeting having to do with the fate of her kingdom", Jareth mused.

"Your Majesty?", Princess Cara interrupted. Everyone swung their heads around to her.

"Yes, Your Highness?", asked Jareth.

"I didn't want to say anything. It may be nothing. But Queen Xandra was not looking like herself when I passed her in the halls. She didn't acknowledge me, and she was very rude to her maid. It was not like her", Cara said.

"Thank you Cara, we will take that information under advisement", Jareth told her.

Sarah stepped back into her brain and started to brainstorm. Xandra had never been anything but kind to her and Jareth. Maybe a little too kind. She had never heard Xandra say a cross word. But Xandra was coming and going a lot. And no one had thought to check her retinue when she came to the castle because she had known Jareth so long.

Sometimes an enemy wears the face of a friend. It was the perfect way to get close. But it was off. Terribly off. But what? Was Xandra joining forces with the dwarves? Was Xandra behind the attempt on her life? Sarah shook her head like there were cobwebs in it. It would not hurt to indulge a hunch.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note:

_"Dearest Xandra, there have been developments. We need you hear in Goblin City to help us plan for war. Your kingdom is at stake. Please come back as soon as possible. Yours – Sarah"_

Sarah blew on the letter and it turned into a sphere. The sphere floated out the window. They would know. Xandra would come immediately if she cared at all about them and their kingdoms. If she did not, then Sarah knew who their mole and assassin was. Jareth would be heartbroken.

The men were talking about supply trains and schedules. Sarah blew a crystal and lunch appeared, but no one was hungry. Sarah nibbled on a roll while things got decided.

They would meet in one month's time. They would meet at Crimsonfire City. There were too many people to magically transport all at once, so they would need to march across the Dragonlands into the dwarf kingdom. They were sure that Nogrod would meet them somewhere near the border of his Dwarf Kingdom. They would be doing reconnaissance in the mean time. They needed more information. The King and Queen of elves sent a message to their soldiers to start marching to the border in one month's time. Those members of the council of the common folk who where there sent a message to their denizens to start their march now, and meet the army at Crimsonfire City. Jareth would take three-quarters of the goblins with him to fight. He trusted Sarah would be okay with a quarter of their forces. The Ice Queen's forces were too far away to be any help in the Dwarf Kingdom, but if half her forces marched now they could be in Goblin City in a month and a half.

They were meeting for so long that dinner was forgotten. It was dark and the fires were stoked. They were now deciding on what stores to bring. The wagons would be easy to maintain with their combined magics. Clean water and good food would be essential. Sarah realized her part was done. She relaxed in a side chair and stepped back into herself. She submerged her mind in search of her children. All three of them were there, growing rapidly. She would have to start on the nursery tomorrow. Their minds were there, so small. Soon she would be able to awaken them, hopefully before their father left for war. She wanted them to know whom he was when he returned. She stepped back out of her mind and saw that young Prince Toby had dozed off at the table. She flicked her wrist and put him to bed.

Everyone took that as a sign that it was time to retire. They could finalize everything tomorrow and get a move on. Sarah knew she should have heard from Xandra by now. The spheres traveled quickly. She sighed and decided she would know by morning. Holding Jareth's hand she walked slowly to their bedchambers. Right now, the only thing she wanted to know was a hot meal and a hot bath with her husband. She knew he would be happy to oblige.


	31. Chapter 31 or The Mission

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_**Chapter 31 –or- The Mission**_

Sarah awoke up to find that she and Jareth were a mess of tangled limbs. Her husband was snoring still. The fire had gone out, and she brought it back up with a wave of her hand. She sent a crystal out of the room and knew Agee would be bringing Their Majesties breakfast soon. She knew she had time for an actual bath, since last night's bath had turned into a sexual romp. The memory of Jareth covered in bubbles from head to toe made her laugh.

Sarah could do almost anything with magic, but felt that sometimes it was good to remind herself that some things could be done without wasting magical energy. Of course, when she got so big with child she could hardly bend over the magic would come in very handy. She turned the taps on the bathtub and chose an outfit while it filled. She chose a crepe and chiffon dress in a shade of blood red, and noticed her belly was already beginning to swell a little. She would need to design maternity gowns. It was off the shoulder and had long sleeves that came to a point at her wrists. The empire waist was flattering. She decided she would wear her hair straight and down today.

As Sarah sank into the steaming water her thoughts processed the situation with Xandra. She would notify the other nobles of her suspicions. Xandra had been nothing but a good friend, but her disappearance was troubling. As was her non-response to Sarah's note. The day was just beginning and was already full of problems with no solutions.

As Sarah had suspected, their breakfast was steaming on the table after she had gotten dressed and done her hair. She hardly remembered what it was like to wear blue jeans or sweatpants. She knew she was coming home when she came back here with Jareth. She had never fully realized how ill-suited to the mortal world she had been. It was like a bad dream. She briefly wondered what people had thought happened to her and what happened to Toby. The thought made her laugh. The manuscripts of a missing playwright must be worth thousands!

Sarah opened the doors to the balcony and let the fresh air in. Then she walked to the bed and laid her hand on Jareth's forehead. She decided to be funny, and let a feeling of ice flow from her palm to his skin. He jumped up and swatted her hand away. She looked him up and down appreciatively while laughing. The Goblin King just glared at her.

"Want to feel?", Sarah asked him, and put his hand on her stomach. He rubbed it gently.

"Just a little swell, and so soon", he commented while putting on a robe.

They sat down to eat. This morning it was fresh fruit, toast, and tea. Sarah preferred coffee, but Jareth liked tea. She could always have some coffee when they got to conference room.

"Xandra did not respond. Something feels tainted about the whole situation. It feels wrong", Sarah told her husband, helping herself to a piece of toast.

Jareth swallowed before answering her, "What are you thinking?", he asked her with curiousity.

"Could Xandra be the mole? Could she be the assassin?", Sarah asked him. Jareth shook his head.

"Xandra has been my friend a very long time. She is a wise queen. She has been a great help to us", Jareth pointed out.

Sarah let the matter drop. She had her own ways of looking into things.

"Jareth, I need to go into the labyrinth for a bit. I will see you in the conference room in a bit. Okay?", she gave him a kiss before leaving.

Sarah walked down the pathways she knew and loved. She felt the Labyrinth around her. She rounded a corner and saw the little hut her friend Hoggle resided in. It was a bit ramshackle, but she knew it was sturdy enough. She could hear Hoggle bustling around inside.

"Hoggle?", she called.

"Your Majesty?", Hoggle called from inside. He came out the door and gave her a bow.

"Hoggle, I will kiss you if you keep bowing to me when we are alone. I am Sarah. Remember? The girl who ate the peach and forgot everything? Your friend?", she teased him.

"I know Sarah, it is just that you look so much like a queen", Hoggle told her. She snapped her fingers and was in jeans and a white shirt.

"This better?", she asked him.

"No, you still look like a queen", Hoggle told her.

"Well, I am here as your queen this time", Sarah told him as she snapped herself back into the red dress, "I have a mission for you. I need you to travel to the Tree kingdom. I need information. Get as close to Queen Xandra as you can, while still staying hidden. I think Xandra may be in league with Nogrod, but I want proof before I go the other nobles with it. You are my proof. Will you do it?", Sarah asked him.

"That's very dangerous to do Sarah", Hoggle pointed out.

"I will put a spell on you to make you look like one of Nogrod's dwarves. I have seen drawings of what they look like. It will only last while you are outside our borders. I will give you a sphere you can use to get back to your hut here in an instant, but it a one time thing. But this may be a way of finding out who tried to kill me. I think it was Xandra", Sarah told Hoggle and his eyes widened. He nodded.

Sarah put her hands on Hoggle's head and cast a spell that would change his appearance when he left the borders. She conjured a spelled crystal that would allow him to come back in an instant.

"Tell the crystal these words when you want to leave: '_Hoggle is Hoggle's friend'_. It will take you back here in an instant", Sarah told him.

"I will pack a knapsack and will be out of here as quickly as I can", Hoggle told her.

"I will wait. When you are ready I will transport you to Willowsbark, Xandra's capital city", Sarah told him. She conjured a soft chair to sit in while the dwarf packed. It only took a few minutes.

"I'm ready Sarah", the dwarf told her.

Sara stood up and brushed off her dress. She blew a crystal at Hoggle and he was captured inside it. It would pop near Willowsbark. She hoped he would be back before dark.


	32. Chapter 32 or An Adventure for Hoggle

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_**Chapter 32 –or- An Adventure for Hoggle**_

Hoggle looked around him right after the bubble popped. He knew this must be the Tree kingdom. There were giant trees everywhere, some as large as castles. He was not familiar with the rocky terrain but he managed.

He spied a dryad nearby and went to talk to her. Hoggle tried to put on his gruffest face. Suddenly the dryad spun around and pointed an arrow at his chest.

"Why aren't you at the castle?", the dryad asked.

"I gots lost. Uh, where's do I go?", he asked the dryad, trying to sound convincing. The dryad sighed and pointed to the South. Hoggle continued to walk, the fake sound of chain mail becoming very annoying.

Xandra's castle was built from the trunk of a huge tree. It spiraled around the tree and had many levels. But he knew what he was looking for – a large group of dwarves standing underneath a balcony. All of Xandra's subjects seemed to be there too. There were nymphs so beautiful they could make you cry, sprites having mischievous fun, and more dryads like the one he had met in the forest, fiddling with their arrows and looking for something to shoot. They all fell silent as Xandra came out and stood at its railing. A large dwarf enveloped in chain mail and wearing a heavy crown came out to join her. His hair was black as night, and was intricately braided. Hoggle just knew that he was Nogrod the Usurper, and that did not mean anything good for Hoggle.

"Subjects!", Nogrod called, "The so-called Queen of the Goblins has sent Her Majesty a letter, asking for her to come to talk about the threat to her kingdom! That mongrel bitch does not know what she is talking about! She is the threat, her unclean soul sullying the purest Fae bloodlines. I will not stand for it! I will not suffer her to live! I will kill all that she loves and all that she holds dear!", Nogrod shouted to the crowd and they began to whoop and holler.

"By the time the dwarves get back to the border of the Dragonlands the Goblin King and his army will be on their way there. While they are being slaughtered by My Lord Nogrod's army, I will march you, my subjects, into the Labyrinth to enslave and subdue, and then I will kill every single noble in that castle, including the mongrel bitch who sullied the once-great Goblin King. She may have magic, but I have more. I am more powerful than she could ever hope to be, and I will kill her. When Overking Nogrod comes marching up to the gates I will have Goblin City tied up in a bow. We will have pure Fae heirs once again, and the Underground will be ours!", Xandra shouted. Her subject cheered.

Hoggle could have not been more disgusted. Sarah was pure Fae, she had been transformed. What was this about? Why had Xandra turned traitor? He was about to leave when he got swept up in a sea of dwarves, and was set to march.

He had marched a ways before he saw no one was watching him. He hobbled over to a bush and pulled out the crystal sphere.

"Hoggle is Hoggle's friend", he whispered, and the world spun.

When it stopped spinning he looked at his familiar surroundings. And then he ran, ran like a bat out of hell to tell his Queen and best friend what he had discovered.

It was dark when he reached the castle. He approached the doors and spoke to the guard in a breathless voice.

"I be needing to speak with Her Majesty, Sarah", he told the guard. The guard nodded and let Hoggle into the castle and led him into the audience chamber.

Hoggle was only there for a few minutes when the nobles came pouring out of a hallway. He immediately bowed, and was surprised when Sarah lifted him up and handed him a glass of water. He chugged it down and felt himself breathe easier.

"That Xandra is a traitor", Hoggle stated. Sarah sat down on her chair, and everyone else took a seat. Everyone else was muttering, only Sarah looked unsurprised.

"What proof do you have that our sister queen is a traitor?", Queen Carys asked gently.

"My word", Sarah stated, "I sent Hoggle, in disguise, to the Tree kingdom to confirm my fears. I had sent a message to Xandra last night, asking her to return here to discuss the threat to her kingdom. I did not receive a message back from her. I became suspicious. Xandra has been coming and going from here ever since I arrived. She went out of her way to be with me constantly, and insured Jareth and I would conceive immediately after we were married. And then, after that was finished, the queen who had been so close to me and Jareth just up and disappeared. It felt wrong, and I got suspicious. Sometime an enemy wears the mask of a friend", Sarah explained.

"Tell us what you found out, sir dwarf", King Danol suggested.

"I ain't no sir I can tell you that Your Majesty. I just did what Her Majesty told me to is all. Sarah here sent me by one of those little bubbles to right outside Willowsbark. I found a dryad and she asked me why I was not at the castle. I told her I got lost…", Hoggle recounted what he had seen and heard while in the Tree kingdom. When he was done face were mottled with anger and some just looked plain sad. Jareth was the first to speak.

"So, she plans on invading when we get too far away to do anything. She wants to kill my wife and unborn children, as well as Carla, Cara, Toby and Aaron. She wants to take over my kingdom and leave it in a bow for Nogrod the Usurper", he said with cold calmness. The room became very cold. Sarah laid a hand on his arm, and it eased.

"Xandra may invade, but she will not win. I know this in my heart of hearts. I will have a quarter of the goblins, my friends, Queen Carla, and I will be here. And I can guarantee, she will not get past me", Sarah said emphatically. Jareth looked at her like she was insane. Didn't she know how powerful Xandra was?

Carys noticed Jareth's confusion and sadness.

"Sarah, did you tell him?", Carys asked her.

"Tell me what?", Jareth asked Sarah. Sarah shook her head.

"Jareth", Carys told him, "Sarah got more than she bargained for when she was turned by the prophecy. If there is a time for the truth that time is now. I have a rare gift. Not as rare as Sarah's ability to communicate with her unborn children, but rare enough. I can feel how much power someone has. I can tell what kind of power. Sarah is more powerful than all of us. Even you. And also," Carys took a deep breath, "Sarah is a Lady of the Flame"

The room was full of noise all of a sudden, and then Sarah's voice rang out.

"I'm a what!", Sarah exclaimed.

"A Lady of the Flame. Those who possess the power of the Flame within themselves. They are very powerful. Almost no one survives a confrontation with a Lady when she has grasped the power. It takes a great amount of emotion to grab it at first, but over time you would learn to control it. But if you are as powerful as Carys says, I doubt you will need it", Danol told her, "And a Lady has not been born here for a very long time"

Jareth had taken on a very pale tone and was sitting silently, fiddling with three crystals in his hand.

"So Xandra's a traitor, Hoggle is a spy, and Sarah is the most powerful Fae in the Underground right now", he said, "Well I'll be a firey's uncle".

Sarah turned to Carys.

"Carys? Have you ever seen Nogrod?", Sarah asked her, a light bulb going off.

"Sarah, even if I had, I would need to touch him in order to tell how powerful he is", Carys told her.

They all agreed to retire for the evening. Sarah instructed the maids that dinners were to be served in their rooms again tonight. Sarah made her way over to Hoggle and lifted him up on a pedestal so she could look him in the eye.

"You did a very dangerous and wonderful thing for me today Hoggle", Sarah told him.

"It was nothin'. I would have done it for you even if you wasn't Queen", Hoggle told her, looking a little bashful.

Sarah held out her hand and a beautiful golden sword appeared. The hilt was inlaid with diamonds and onyx, and the blade had etched words on the blade. Hoggle took a step back and almost fell to the floor.

"This is a ceremonial blade. I do not know if Jareth has one somewhere, but this will be mine. Kneel, Hoggle", Sarah commanded. The dwarf did as he was told. Sarah took the blade and touched it to one shoulder and then the other.

"For services to your Queen and your country I dub thee Sir Hoggle of the Goblin Kingdom. Rise, sir knight", Sarah told him. Hoggle had never been so embarrassed. Sarah kissed him on the cheeks even though she knew he did not like it. Hoggle waddled off into the night, back to his hut.

Sarah took Jareth's arm and vanished the blade.

"That was well done Sarah. I didn't think to do it myself", Jareth told her.

"Well, let's go back to our rooms and you can tell me how many other good ideas I have", Sarah smiled at her husband as they went upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33 or Preparing for War

A Prophecy Speaks 

a/n: I do not own labyrinth

_**Chapter 33 – Preparing For War**_

It had been three weeks since the nobles had left to prepare their kingdoms for war. The elves had needed to avoid traveling through the Tree kingdom as they customarily did, so they went north into the Merfolk kingdoms and sailed from there to their lands. They would march as soon as possible. They needed stealth to get through the mountains on the northern border of the dwarf kingdom. They would be going through enemy territory. Carys and Danol had tearfully left Cara at Goblin City in Sarah's care. They went with all possible speed to prepare Crimsonfire City. Carla had sent a message with all possible speed to her seneschal to send her troops as soon as they could prepare. The common folk had gone back immediately to start preparing for their march to Crimsonfire City. It had all started.

Another week and Jareth would be leaving her in charge of their kingdom. He expected her to keep it intact and keep herself and the children safe. In about three weeks she would be able to tell the gender of the children. And soon, their minds would be ready for her to start instructing. She would start talking to them, soothing them. She would tell them about their father, and about the Labyrinth. She would tell them about their relatives and about her. Where she came from, and why she was there.

Sarah had already decorated the nursery in her spare time. It was easy with magic. She made the walls a beautiful mural of nature, with all kinds of different creatures of the Labyrinth and beyond on the walls. They were so vibrant it looked as if they could come alive and leap off the walls. And Sarah had worked with Jareth on one project she knew would serve a purpose. The ceiling was a moving picture of the Labyrinth. When the Labyrinth moved or changed, so did the picture on the nursery ceiling. She had raced to do the same thing to Aaron and Toby's ceilings. She knew her children would need to know that Labyrinth like the backs of their tiny hands, and they could start by staring at it from their cribs. The royal nursery held three cribs identical to Aaron's. The blankets and crib sheets were vibrant shades of green and yellow. She did not care what gender the children were (of course she wanted at least one to be male), but she had always loved those colors.

Sarah had a lot of free time lately. Jareth was overseeing the supply wagons and the armory. Toby tagged along with him a lot, eager to learn what Jareth did while preparing for war. Sarah found herself taking her lunch with only Princess Cara and Aaron. Princess Cara was young, only about fourteen in mortal years, almost the same age Sarah was when she first ran the Labyrinth. Cara loved little Aaron, and giggled at his every new accomplishment. Queen Carla stayed indoors mostly, due to the dry air and shining sun that made up the sky above the Goblin City.

Aaron had adapted to his life in the Goblin Kingdom very well. He was walking now, toddling along and occasionally falling on his bottom. He would giggle and get back up. He had taken to calling Sarah 'mama', and didn't call Jareth anything but babbling noises. He could say some words, but he was very much a noises type of baby. He liked to makes mud pies in the garden, and was growing like a weed. And he loved his Uncle Toby, toddling as fast as he could when he saw the eleven year old. Toby played with him whenever he could. Aaron was one of those kids that loved everyone around him. Sarah hired a nanny to take care of him. Her name was Varda, and she got along well with Aaron.

And the garden was where Jareth and Toby found them one day. Sarah was sitting in a comfortable lawn chair, her belly rounded underneath a new maternity gown she had designed, made of silk in a dark shade of pink. She was staring out into nothing, as if contemplating her own existence. Aaron was sitting on a blanket, playing with a complex wooden stick. Princess Cara was sitting on the blanket with him, sketching on a drawing pad, her pencils beside her. Jareth walked over to Sarah and gave her a lingering kiss that made Cara giggle and Toby sigh with discontent.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you usually in the armory at this time of day?" Sarah asked him.

"Well, I miss having lunch with my wife," Jareth told her and he made his way over to Aaron and bent down to give the toddler a kiss on the forehead. Aaron lifted the stick as if to say 'how do you solve this?'. Jareth gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the head.

"Is it lunchtime already?" Sarah asked. As if by magic their lunch appeared, along with a picnic table. Sarah arched an eyebrow at Jareth, and he shrugged with feigned innocence. She accepted his offered hand and made her way to a bench at the table.

"Will you be ready in a week?" Sarah asked her husband after she took a drink of lemonade.

Jareth nodded and swallowed the wine he had been drinking.

"The armor is finally ready. I even had armor made for Toby here," Jareth smiled.

"I have my own sword, shield, and helmet", Toby said with a grin. Sarah rolled her eyes. Most human boys only dreamed of having armor, Toby actually had some. She had to imagine it was the male version of dressing up in ball gowns and dancing with a prince. Now that thought was funny, seeing as she was a Queen now and Toby actually was a prince.

"Jareth, we need to do something. I think it would be a good idea to build some kind of battlements on the roof. I think I will need to be able to see the whole Labyrinth once Xandra invades,", Sarah told her husband while nibbling on an apple slice.

"I couldn't agree more. We definitely will not be able to do that without magic though. Should we get started on that after lunch?" Jareth asked her.

"Varda can put Aaron down for his nap. Cara and Toby can go inside and occupy themselves," Sarah pointed out.

"Actually, Your Majesty, I would like to go explore the Labyrinth a bit if you wouldn't mind. I could take Toby with me," Cara pointed out.

"You call him Jareth but call me Your Majesty?", Sarah asked the girl.

"It seems wrong to call you Sarah," Cara shrugged.

"Try it. You can call me Auntie if you would like," Sarah told her.

Cara giggled. She nodded. Her and Toby raced off to explore the Labyrinth.

Sarah worried about Toby. Toby was not immortal as she was. One day he would need to go back Aboveground. He would want kids, and marriage. She did not know if he would find love down here. The Fae were immortal beings. She turned to Jareth and asked him when she would be forced to send Toby back Aboveground.

"Sarah, never. I am surprised it did not occur to you before to ask. I am surprised I did not bring it up either. Toby and Aaron will never return Aboveground," Jareth told her.

"But the instructors told me that the knowledge of how to turn someone Fae was lost to time!" Sarah exclaimed in shock.

"My dear, you just asked them the wrong question. That knowledge was how to **_make _**someone Fae, how to turn someone like the prophecy turned you. But that is not the case for a child. Toby and Aaron are still children. Their time here has already begun to change them. They are young, they are adapting. They will become Fae over time, but it will not take long. How long have you worried about this?" Jareth was puzzled.

"A while. I just did not want to bother anyone with it," Sarah said as she lifted Aaron off the bench where he sat munching an apple slice. He liked apples as much as Sarah did. Jareth took Aaron from her and looked straight into the tot's eyes. A little light shone from behind Aaron's blue eyes. Jareth smiled.

"Aaron is already advancing quite well", Jareth told Sarah and gave the tot a big hug. Aaron babbled in his ear as they strolled back to the castle.

The royal couple stood at the top of the castle and examined the newly built battlements. They were slightly tired from erecting the new additions, but they were very satisfied. Sadly, it was just about the only alone time the couple had. Every minute was precious, with more things to attend to, and more details to be processed.

Sarah looked over the Labyrinth and the surrounding lands. She knew she would need these battlements. While Jareth was away she would be the only person capable of saving their kingdom. She once again found herself dreading what was to come. She looked around and then looked at her beloved.

"A week," Sarah commented with a sigh.

"Yes, a week," Jareth sighed, and left his Queen atop the battlements as he went to see to more of the details of a grim war against a mad dwarf named Nogrod.


	34. Chapter 34 or Goddbyes

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. Keep those reviews coming! They make me feel warm and fuzzy.

_**Chapter 34 –or- Goodbyes**_

Sarah had not been able to sleep. She had sat up all night in the chair next to the balcony and stared at the night sky over the Labyrinth. She alternately cried and tried to meditate as the hours had gone by. Mostly she had just stared at Jareth, asleep in their huge bed. He looked tall and lean, muscular and graceful. His blonde hair spilled onto the pillow and looked silver in the moonlight. She refused to believe he would die in this war. He would come back to her.

Sarah smiled slightly as her thoughts shifted to the three little devils moving around inside her womb. A dream had come to her of three children. Two boys, and a girl holding hands in front of the gates of the Labyrinth. One boy had Jareth's pale blond hair, and his mother's eyes. The other boy had black hair with white streaks, and his father's eyes. The girl was a redhead, with streaks of black and white running through her straight locks. Her eyes were like glowing orbs. Sarah suspected she was being fed a vision. In about two weeks she would be able to tell if the vision struck true.

Sarah sunk into the chair and stepped into herself. The babies floated below her in complete bliss.

"Little ones, wake up," Sarah told them. One by one she felt their minds stir. She started feeding them pictures. A picture in her mind of what she looked like, and pictures of their father, so they would know him when they saw him. Jareth the first time he came to her room to challenge her. Jareth when he danced with her, Jareth when he was defeated. Jareth when she had accepted her marriage proposal. Jareth when she had told him she loved him. Their marriage ceremony. She wanted them to know, needed them to know. These images would tell them things they could never learn.

After a few minutes she stepped back out of her mind and saw that the sun was starting to rise. She really hated to wake him, but putting off his departure would do nothing. She went to her dressing room and pulled off her robe and nightgown. She replaced it with a soft gown of green gauze with gold ribbon and sent a crystal to Agee for their breakfast.

Sarah walked to the bed and caressed Jareth's cheek with her hand, the golden ribbons at her wrists trailing over his chest. He sighed and opened his eyes.

"Time to get up. Breakfast is on its way", she told him. Just then Agee walked in with a cart bearing two trays. She curtsied and immediately left.

Jareth rose from the bed and put on a dressing robe. Sarah stared out at the sunrise as he sat down to breakfast. She did not tell him of her vision. It pained him enough that he was leaving her while she was pregnant, no need to upset him more.

"Sarah come eat," Jareth told her. She knew he was trying to sound nonchalant.

Sarah sat down at the table and nibbled on a piece of a sweet roll. Jareth handed her a cup of coffee prepared just as she liked it.She welcomed the caffeine boost after the long night. Jareth looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Jareth asked her.

"I just did not sleep well. Stress more than likely," Sarah told him.

Jareth knew the best course of action would be to keep calm. Getting hysterical at this point would do nothing for either of them. He was going to war, and he expected to win, but there were always risks. His lovely wife knew that, he didn't need to remind her. He only had to get dressed and command his army, and they would move. They could not wait any longer, he planned to be well out of the Goblin City by nightfall.

Jareth left the room after breakfast to go see to a few last minute goodbyes. He gave little Aaron a kiss and a big hug, and a crystal sphere to play with.

"Remember me little one," he told the redheaded boy.

He went to see Queen Carla and found her in her sitting room, drinking an iced beverage.

"Take care of my Queen, Your Majesty", he told her.

Princess Cara was sitting in her room doing embroidery. He knew it was a past time she hated, she more than likely just needed to keep her hands busy.

"Cara, watch out for Toby and Aaron. If there is trouble I want you to take Aaron and hide. Promise?" Jareth asked her. She let out a sob and hugged him tight at the waist. He patted her hair and tried to soothe her. She was a scared little girl.

"Cara, Sarah will take care of you. And you will see your mom and dad as soon as it is safe for you to come home. Be good,", Jareth told her.

Toby was in the garden practicing fencing with an instructor. Toby came over to him with a grim face.

"Your leaving today," Toby said glumly. Jareth nodded.

"Take care of your sister. She needs you. I am proud of you," was all Jareth said before he fiercely hugged the boy and went to make sure all was ready for departure.

Everyone gathered outside the southern gates of the Goblin City to see Jareth leave. He was not wearing armor yet, but he definitely looked like a man going to war. His standard flew above them near his horse. A maze etched on a field of green, with a crystal sphere in the middle.

Jareth stood in front of Sarah and knew there were no words to express what he was feeling, no way to describe the pain at all. He felt like he was being ripped apart as he looked into her eyes and saw the love and desperation within them. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him once. He looked at his subjects and at his castle once before looking back at his wife.

"I love you. I will come back to you. I may even be back before the babies are born," Jareth told her.

"I love you. Make sure that you do come back, or else I will have to hunt you down in whatever hell you have been put in and kill you again out of sheer spite," Sarah said quietly before she quickly kissed him again. She still had that spunk he loved.

"My subjects, today we ride to help overthrow Nogrod the Usurper, the evil dwarf king! He has slaughtered many and thinks he is going to be Overking of the Underground. I will never allow that to happen! I take most of our force with us to Crimsonfire City and onto the border, but those that are left here have the important job of guarding the queen, the labyrinth and the city. I will depend on you to keep our kingdom intact. I ride today, and I take your good thoughts with me. Good luck!" Jareth gave a little speech before climbing onto his horse. They marched out of the city and then out of sight as Sarah stood at the castle, thinking of her husband and the troubles that lay ahead.


	35. Chapter 35 or Xandra's March

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_**Chapter 35 –or- Xandra's March**_

Queen Xandra of the Tree Kingdom stood on the balcony of her castle watching the dryads load weapons into a cart. The cart was disposable. She was lucky they did not have to take a whole lot of food with them, seeing as the creatures of the woods could live off the land. Clean water and food for her would be loaded into a couple of other wagons, and would not hinder them too much.

The sprites were mischievous and needed to be guarded closely, or else they might leave to go play tricks again. They did not have time for their antics. Jareth had more than likely already left the Goblin City, leaving his mongrel bitch Queen in charge. She was too trusting and too naïve. Xandra knew she would be able to pick the city apart and kill her, and the babe inside her, also. That child would be an abomination, and must be destroyed.

Xandra did not delight in slaughtering actual Fae, but no one would stand in her way. She wanted more power, wanted to rule over those Fae who thought her weak and had taken her for granted. Nogrod would help her do that. Nogrod would mate with her and they would produce heirs. She would never marry, that was not her way, but Nogrod could marry if he chose too. She doubted he would. Nogrod was obsessed with himself and his own power. One day he would die, whether by her hand or by his own madness.

The nymphs were all lined up and ready to go. With their lush bodies and their seductive gazes, they could distract anyone to get close enough to kill with their poisoned daggers. The dryads that were not loading were saying goodbye to their trees and fletching their arrows. They were the most accurate archers in the Underground. And so pretty that no one thought to question them.

The plan was that they would enter at the western gate. With her magic and the sheer number of her forces they would be able to slaughter everyone in the Labyrinth and make their way to the city. The Labyrinth would be destroyed in the process more than likely. Everyone would die.

Xandra sighed and went inside. Tonight they would march out of their lands and into the Goblin Kingdom. She would have what was hers by right. She passed a hand over her brow in exhaustion.


	36. Chapter 36 or Sarah's Preparations

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

on a note- I finished actually writing the story last night. I am transcribing the last three chapters today. When I finish I will be posting them in groups until I am done. These will all be ones not edited for grammar's sake (sometime I get it wrong). My sister is kind behind on that stuff. When done I will label it complete anyways. Keep reading and reviewing!

_**Chapter 36 –or- Sarah's Preparations**_

They were moving fast. Sarah did not want any surprises. They knew Xandra was on the move, but they did not know when she would be here. Sarah had a rudimentary knowledge of how ugly war could get. She had some nasty surprises for Xandra's army. She was not being arrogant or cocky, she just knew something that Xandra did not know. She held the power, and Xandra did not. Xandra did not know how much power she held, and did not know she was a Lady of the Flame.

Sarah had done some research. A Lady of the Flame was someone with a deep inner fire. When she was driven to, she could turn her inner fire into physical manifestation. It would take a deep emotion for a Lady to spiral down into herself far enough to grab that fire and use it. After the first time it would get easier to call upon it. It was a very rare power, and one not to be taken lightly. In a way, Sarah was her own secret weapon.

Toby came up onto the battlements and offered Sarah a cup of tea he had gotten from Agee. Her little brother had grown since he came here. And she had noticed him doing little bits of magic when he did not think she was looking. He was becoming Fae.

He had also grown a lot in responsibility. He felt that, since Jareth was gone, he needed to be near his sister as much as possible.

"Sarah, what are the goblins loading into those big vats over there?" Toby asked, pointing at one side of the battlements.

"Pitch and naptha. Once they are set on fire, we will tip them over the sides and it will rain fire on them. Woodland creatures hate fire," She told Toby. His eyes widened a little. Sarah offered him a hug as best she could with her growing belly.

It was true. She planned to massacre the woodland Fae once they had entered her kingdom. Everything has a price. She would probably have nightmares of the things she was going to be forced to do and see.

She looked to the south, which was the direction Jareth had rode. She wished him well on his journey and turned her attention to the matter at hand. She needed to decide who was going to be where during this battle. She had already decided Ludo would need to be in the city, where he could call on the rocks and impede Xandra's hordes. Sir Didymus would be riding through the hedge maze, fighting anything he could get Ambrosias to charge at. Hoggle would stay with her on the battlements. Carla, Cara, Aaron, and the staff would be hidden in a spell locked room until the battle was over. They were not suited to battle, and Princess Cara would take care of little Aaron. She was depending on the powerful Ice Queen to get everyone else out if things turned sour. Toby would be with her. Sarah wished she could lock Toby in with the others during this, but she knew it would only wound his pride. All the other goblins were dispersed at sensitive parts of the Labyrinth, making it easy to put people in oubliettes or drop them into the bog. By the time Xandra reached the castle she would alone, and Sarah could face her just as she should.

Sarah sat down and went to the familiar place inside herself where her babies rested. The vision had been right. Two boys, one girl. Passion, darkness and light represented in their hair colors and their personalities. She let them drift in the sea of her womb and returned to the real world.

Let Xandra come. Let her thinks she's won. Arrogance would be her downfall. Greed will be her undoing. Sarah would be ready. She gave the order to have the Wiseman moved somewhere safe, with his silly hat. Every denizen of the Labyrinth who could not defend themselves was moved for their own safety, and relocated into a safe house in the Goblin City. Even the junk lady.

Sarah took a deep breath and went back to waiting.


	37. Chapter 37 or Crimsonfire City

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

_**Chapter 37 –or- Crimsonfire City**_

Jareth swore to himself that he would not call a crystal to look at Sarah while he was gone. It would be fruitless. He could neither help her, nor go to her right now. He would rather march through the war believing she was fine, and that everyone else was fine. Once the battle was over he would permit himself to look.

Damned magic. If he could have he would have just transported his entire army back and forth. But this many bodies and this many wagons would present too large an amount to keep together in a transport. So they were forced to ride and march to Crimsonfire City, and then onto the Dwarf kingdom.

They were actually not far now from Crimsonfire City. Danol's watchmen should be riding out to indentify them soon. Only another day's ride through the dunes and arid plains that made up the almost desert like Dragonlands.

Jareth wiped his brow and let his thoughts dwell on his kingdom. The battle would be starting soon in the Labyrinth. He knew Sarah was very capable, but he still worried like every other good husband.

On the horizon, a good hundred soldiers rode towards them on sturdy horses. They held aloft the banner of the Dragonlands. Jareth's standard bearer came forward and held his banner aloft. When the the men reached them they dismounted and gave Jareth a short bow. Jareth dismounted and nodded at the soldiers.

"Your Majesty, we are here to escort you and your army to His Majesty's castle," a sharply dressed Lieutenant told Jareth.

"Your name Lieutenant?" Jareth asked.

"Lieutenant Edain, Your Majesty," he said as he gave another bow.

"Well, Lieutenant Edain, we should ride on, shouldn't we?" Jareth proposed as he mounted Drago once again. The horse gave a snort before starting to walk again.

The next day found them outside the gates of Crimsonfire City. The tall spires of the sand colored castle towered elegantly over everything else. Lieutenant Edain spoke with a gate guard briefly before they were admitted.

People bowed and curtsied as Jareth made his way through the city. They stopped in front of the castle gate and waited to be announced.

"His Royal Majesty, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom!" a man intoned loudly over the grounds. The gates opened and Jareth rode in. Lieutenant Edain guided his army of goblins to the barracks where they would be staying.

King Danol and Queen Carys came out to meet him on the front steps of the castle.

"Your Majesty, well met," King Danol greeted him with a nod of his head. Jareth responded in like. Carys skipped the formalities and just kissed the Goblin King on the cheek. Jareth gave her the best smile he could manage, given that he was tired and not a little hungry.

"Jareth, you must come inside and eat with us. Then we will show you to your room. Tomorrow we will discuss Nogrod," Carys told him, and they all stepped inside the Dragon Castle.

The conversation at dinner turned to matter in the Goblin Kingdom.

"How was Cara when you left, Jareth?" Carys wanted to know.

"Oh, she was sad to see me go, but I do not doubt she got her mind off of it while playing with Aaron. They have a pretty solid friendship. She wrote a letter, I have it," Jareth said as he handed the envelope to Carys. She tucked it away for later.

"And Sarah, how was she?" Carys asked.

"Big and happy. Pregnancy suits her. She had the nursery decorated before I left," Jareth told the assembled people before taking another sip of his wine.

"Your Majesty, have we had news from the border areas yet?" a satyr named Kir asked.

"Our scouts have reported that the elves have come around the southern end of the Tree kingdom. It also seems that some forces from Belegrat have come down the mountain into the encampment to bolster the forces. That dwarf is insane. If he had stayed at Belegrat he may have had a sporting chance. He's devious, but he seems to think he is a lot bigger than he really is. He thinks no one can beat him. Insanity will do that. His encampment is basically made up of crudely made forts. We will take some catapults with us to crush those. The real time consuming task will be choosing a new ruler for the dwarves, and handling the punishments he capture but do not kill," Danol told those assembled.

The group ate quietly with war on the mind. Soon after they all retired to their quarters.

Jareth relaxed in the nice sized tub. The quarters he was given were not as nice as his own at the Goblin City, but that was too be expected. Jareth tended not to mind as long as the bed was warm, soft, and not in a tent.

Jareth worked the knots out of his blond hair and crawled into the large bed. With war on the brain sleep did not come easy, but when it did it was thankfully deep and dreamless.


	38. Chapter 38 or Battle in the Labyrinth

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth

a quick note: the theory set forth by Plato that is extremely shortened below is stated in his work The Republic. I don't own that either. And I got it from the book Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Philosophy: Fear and Trembling in Sunnydale. I don't own any of that either, except in physical book form. Yeah.

_**Chapter 38 –or- Battle in the Labyrinth**_

Sarah stared out over the Labyrinth and saw the battle start at the western entrance. The only thing she could really see from this vantage point was dust flying up. Let them navigate the Labyrinth. Even though it hurt her every time a stone fell, she knew that the Labyrinth was something they could rebuild.

Xandra looked on the Labyrinth with disgust and disdain. The stupid bitch didn't even have the forces to guard the gates! She sent her dryads in first and to the right. Her sprites went left. She split the nymph forces in half. Xandra herself changed into a brown hawk and took off on a current of warm air. She was willing to bet that Sarah was so scared that she could not even think to change into an owl and come out here to try and stop her. The denizens of the Labyrinth were inconsequential. She had to stop herself from thinking that everything on the ground was prey. She didn't need those kind of distractions right now. All of her creatures were in the Labyrinth now, navigating the stone walled corridors. Xandra heard a shriek as three dryads fell into an oubliette. Ah, well. Stupid girls should have been more careful.

Sarah indeed saw the hawk circling above. Xandra obviously did not care very much about her subjects. At this rate, Xandra's numbers would be vastly dwindled by the time they reached the city. The vats of liquid fire were ready. Ludo was down in the city. Xandra thought she was on top of things did she? Xandra thought she held all the power? She was wrong.

"Sarah? Why are they doing this? I mean, Nogrod and Xandra?" Toby asked his sister as they stared out over the Labyrinth.

"Power. Once some have it, they can't have it go. And, for some people, the power they have is just not enough. Xandra is threatened and she is scared. She has no heir and had hoped to make heirs with Jareth. For her, it is a case of not being able to let go of the power she has. She has no heir, and no one that meets her standards to mate with. She is desperate. She can't let it go. Nogrod told her what she wanted to hear, and so she put her eggs in his basket. For Nogrod, it is a case of not having enough. He is greedy. He is insane and wants to be Overking. He has a lust for pain and power. Both of them are dreadfully unhappy, and they think that if only they could eliminate those that are happy they could be happy themselves. There was a philosopher in the mortal realm named Plato. He stated that a just person will always be happier than an unjust person. If we are morally right then we will be truly happy, because we, as a whole, will be in perfect synchronicity. But someone like Xandra, or Nogrod, will never be happy because they let their passions and their vices rule them. They never do what needs to be done, they do what they want to, and damn the consequences. Deep down, they know they are wrong Toby, and I regret that they will not get a chance to repent that before they die," Sarah explained. Toby sighed and fingered his sword.

Suddenly, a goblin came up to the battlements and saluted Sarah.

"Report," Sarah commanded him.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry to report that half of Xandra's forces have passed the place where the wiseman would have been sitting had you not moved him. Which means they are in the hedge maze now. The worse news is that the other half are in the junk yard, about to get to the gates! They must have gone left instead of right. But luckily, there are only about a hundred of them, and they are sprites and nymphs," the goblin reported, his eyes fearful.

Sarah snapped her attentions to the gates in front of her city. The sensual and magical nymphs had managed to defeat the robot thing Sarah had never asked the name of. Less than a hundred nymphs and sprites marched into the city. Cannons started going off rapidly. Shrieks of pain filled the air. Sarah heard the loud roar of Ludo calling the rocks. Some of the sprites had reached the walls and were trying to climb them.

"Fire!" Sarah called, and the goblins tipped over the vats of pitch and naptha. The sprites caught on fire and were knocked from the walls. It was a painful death for a woodland creature. Sarah could not afford to regret it though. She wouldn't show mercy. They did not deserve mercy.

Xandra stared in shock as she saw the liquid fire being heaved onto her sprites. So, Sarah had some knowledge of a siege. It would not save her. She saw a few more dryads fall into another hole, while some others shot arrows into some ugly red creatures.

Xandra decided to end it. She would kill that bitch now, instead of later. She flew straight for the battlements. She was going to find that mongrel queen and kill her.


	39. Chapter 39 or Sorrow

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth.

**_Chapter 39 - Sorrow_ **

Sarah saw the hawk fly straight for her, and ducked as it tried to bury its talons in her face. The hawk settled on the floor of the battlements and flowed back into the fuming form of Queen Xandra. She looked like the cat that got the canary. She licked her lips and stared Sarah down as if she were her prey. Sarah guessed that, in a way, she was. Then Xandra spoke.

"Ah, the mortal turned Fae. I have waited for this moment for many months. I have been patient and I have been kind. But even now your Labyrinth is being run ragged by my creatures," Xandra stated. Toby's face got determined and he ran at her from the side, trying to knock the Queen of the Trees down. Xandra used magic to throw him to the side, where he hit his head on a wall. Sarah gasped as he slid to the ground.

"You are going to lose everything you love. Your city, your kingdom, your husband,your life, and the lives of those abominations in your womb!", Xandra said as she threw a spell directly at Sarah. Sarah would not survive a blast like that. She disappeared to one side in a flash, but there was one person who did not know that.

Hoggle was close. Hoggle knew what was coming. Hoggle jumped as high as he could in front of Sarah as she moved. Hoggle took the spell full in the chest, and flew against the stone wall of the castle. He lay there, limp and bleeding from a gash on his head.

"Hoggle! No!", Sarah screamed.

Xandra laughed an evil laugh and took the time to wipe her eyes. Sarah realized then that Xandra was evil. Xandra had broken. Somewhere along the way, this once beautiful woman had become a monster. Sarah felt a moment of grief for the beautiful Queen.

The tears came unbidden to Sarah's eyes as she saw Hoggle laying against the wall. She knew he was dead. Knew she had lost a piece of herself. And poor Toby was alive, but unconscious, as far as she could tell. The anger rose in her until it was a tidal wave. Xandra smiled triumphantly as she thought she saw the resolve of the Goblin Queen flicker. It was not fear that flickered in Sarah's eyes, but sadness.

Sarah spiraled down into herself.Xandra was obviously willing to kill her. Kill all that she had. Kill all hope and all that was good about her life. The grief sent her down. The pain, and anger sent her down. Deep within herself she saw a glow, a glimmer really, but then she recognized the voices in her mind.

"Mother, the fire. It is you, the flame deep within you. Grasp the power, wield it. Make her pay. Mother, make her pay", the triplets told her. Sarah dove and grabbed the glimmering light, and shot back up to the surface. She changed. Her hair stood up high and became dancing flames. Her eyes changed from green to glowing orbs of light. A Lady of the Flame, whose tale would be told throughout history. Xandra was about to find out why she could have never won this war. The power filled her to bursting, made her more than a Fae, but part of an elemental power that could draw upon the very rocks she stood on.

Xandra had started to shrink back only to realize she had no place to go. She was all of a sudden afraid of where she might be headed. She threw spell after spell at Sarah, but Sarah only laughed as they were burnt to a crisp in the fire that was her.

"Who are you?" Xandra asked in a scared whisper.

"I am Sarah. I am the Goblin Queen. I am the Mistress of the Labyrinth. I am everything you already knew. But my dear, you made one mistake. You assumed that I was only gifted with a limited amount of magic. You assumed that I was less than you. You assumed you knew better. You assumed I had the heart of a coward and the brain of a simpleton. My dear, you were wrong," Sarah told her, and Xandra tried to throw more spells at the creature. Sarah did not say a word as she advanced on Xandra.

"You will pay!" Xandra screamed.

"No, your subjects will pay," Sarah said calmly. No need to betray the pain she felt having to do this. She gathered her power, and sent it out over the Labyrinth and the city.

Screams echoed across the land as every dryad, nymph and sprite became ash. Sarah smiled grimly and directed her attention back to Xandra. She pointed a flaming finger at the Queen and spoke with a voice full of anger, grief, and power.

"I am Fae. I am fire. I am vengeance. And you just made the biggest mistake of your very long life," Sarah stated," For all the sins and crimes you have committed, for the lies you have told, for the hearts you have broken, for the deaths you have caused, for the pain we all feel and for the good of the Underground I bind you in crystal, and seal you with fire. You are dead to us you bitch!", Sarah intoned. Xandra shrunk until she was no bigger than a fairy. A crystal sphere enveloped her, and fire sealed the sphere with a thick shield. Sarah then concentrated on Xandra's soul. She did not know if this had ever been done before. She did not know if she was even doing it right, but she looked into Xandra's soul and found the magic within her. The magic resembled a web of threads, connecting body and soul. Sarah used her inner fire to burn the web from Xandra. Xandra screamed as her magic was burned out of her. She was broken now, and would never escape the prison made for her. Sarah contemplated the sphere.

"You have not lost your life, Xandra. It will still be long, and still be immortal. You will spend the rest of your days in this sphere, contemplating your misspent life. When your spirit finally finds the darkness, we will bury the body. I can only hope the Lord and Lady have some mercy for you. You will need it," Sarah explained as the former queen of the Tree kingdom sat, crying into her hands. Sarah vanished the crystal to the back corner of her wardrobe. She would decide what to do with it later.

Queen Carla came up on the battlements when she felt the amount of power being released on the battlements. She looked at Sarah in awe and reverence. Sarah was shocked to see the Ice Queen curtsy to Sarah, and watched Princesses Cara do the same.

"Carla, I am still Sarah, and still your friend. You must never bow to me", Sarah smiled. She felt the fire start to recede. Her hair returned to brown, and her eyes to green. Her triplets were inside of her, squirming.

Sarah created a bier for her dear friend, and floated Hoggle onto it. She covered him with a white sheet she brought out of the air. She sprinkled white rose petals over his body. She walked over to Toby and laid a hand on his forehead. He would have a nasty headache when he woke up.

"Carla, can you help Toby to his room and into bed? And fetch a healer?" Sarah asked. The Ice Queen nodded.

Sarah floated the bier alongside her until she reached the audience room. There, she covered the walls in black linens and white flowers. She floated the bier to the middle and conjured a stand for it. Her dear friend would lie in state until she could bear it no longer. He had sacrificed his life for his kingdom of exile, the Labyrinth, and its Queen. He was her oldest friend, and would be treated like royalty, no matter what Jareth said when he returned.

The cost had been too high. And now, she wondered if her King was alive. She cast her eyes South and pleaded with the Lord and the Lady to please see him through this war and bring him back to her and their children.


	40. Chapter 40 or Journey

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. This chapter marks the end of the next to last batch. I will be uploading chapters 41-45 tomorrow/later today since it is 314am.

_**Chapter 40 –or- Journey**_

They stood at the gates of Crimsonfire City, waiting for their horses. Carys was trying hard not to cry. Jareth admired her strength. She was just as capable as Sarah. The Underground was lucky to have such strong queens to keep the land intact.

"I hope to be back in a couple of months. Let's try to have Jareth back before his children are born. It will take a fortnight to reach the border. The dwarves will be outmatched on the plains below the mountains, especially with us having cavalry. I expect they will retreat to Belegrat. By then their numbers should be so dwindled that they will not be able to hold the city. After that it is all a matter of reorganizing the dwarfs and finding them a new leader," Danol explained to his wife. She nodded in understanding.

A stable boy brought Drago and a black stallion named Saetan that belonged to Danol. They said their goodbyes, and took off at a canter to catch up with the army.

The goblin infantry rode up the middle of the formation, with calvary on the flanks. The rear guard was comprised of centaurs, satyrs, and other creatures from The Woods. When they reached the border they would be joined by the elves in both infantry and calvary. They elves were good archers and would be taking care of that area.

The army stretched out pretty far. Jareth did not feel bad for Nogrod, but he did feel bad for Nogrod's subjects. They were going to lose husbands and fathers because their mad king brought them to war. He could only hope most would surrender instead of fighting to the death.

The sun was already beating down on them, making the troops sweat and pant. It would be like this until they reached the border. Then, the cool air coming off the mountains would do them a world of good. Jareth sighed and rode on, trying to keep his wife out of his mind and concentrate on the matter at hand.

The calvary scouts reported to them once they had been on the road about ten days. Corporal Wyndam pulled up beside them and gave a salute.

"Your Majesties, there is a party of about two hundred dwarves scouting about four miles from here. What would you have us do?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"If we exercise the soldiers and eliminate the patrol then Nogrod will know by late tomorrow that we are near. Any indication they have spotted us?" Danol asked.

"Your Majesty, we do not believe they have seen us," the corporal assured them.

"Keep an eye on them and report back if the situation changes," Danol dismissed the corporal.

"Sound strategy Danol," Jareth complimented the monarch.

"We will have plenty of scouting parties to deal with in the next four days. No need to waste our time on them. We will send the rear guard to capture them once the battle is over," Danol shrugged.

Jareth nodded and continued to ride. They would be stopping for the day in a few hours.

King Danol was right. Not two days after the incident with the remote scouting party, they were attacked by a contingent of about two hundred dwarves that were hiding in an outcropping of rocks. They swarmed out as the Kings passed, wielding axes and short swords. They were attacking from the west, and the calvary was dispatched to take care of them.

They were given several opportunities to surrender. The dwarves ignored the offers and fought on until they were all killed. The soldiers who had fought went about cleansing the blood from their weapons and their bodies. The dwarf weapons were confiscated, and their clothing searched. After the grim business of searching the dead was over the dwarves were piled together and burned. They moved on to avoid the distinctive smell of burning flesh.

They rode on for two more days until Nogrod's crude encampment showed up in their line of sight. They had arrived. And Jareth said a quick prayer for all of them.


	41. Chapter 41 or Glory

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth

_**Chapter 41 –or- Glory**_

The cavalry upped their canter to a full-on run. About half of Nogrod's dwarves ran full at them, intending to strike at the middle.

About two hundred feet before they engaged the enemy Danol blew a horn that signaled the cavalry to swing out to the sides and rear of his force. Jareth went right with Drago, and Danol went left with Saetan.

Jareth saw the dwarf force plow into his goblins and engage them in combat. But right now he had killing of his own to do. A dwarf with a long black beard swung his axe at Drago's left foreleg. Jareth swung his sword down and lopped the dwarf's head off.

"Pity," Jareth said and moved onto a red haired dwarf with a wicked looking dagger. Jareth split him down the middle and wiped the blood off with his sleeve.

King Danol was engaging the dwarves in a similar fashion, but his weapon was a wicked looking mace that brained every dwarf he came across. Blood and flesh stuck to his clothing and Jareth wondered if he looked similar.

Between the goblins and the cavalry, they had greatly diminished the force sent out to them.

"Retreat! To the forts! Retreat!" the dwarves were calling as they ran off. The goblins and cavalry followed, while the rear guard brought the catapults.

The crude forts Nogrod had made comprised of wood, mud, and little else. Jareth shook his head and wondered how someone got so insane they did not even know how to protect their own subjects.

It took time manpower to load the rocks into the catapults. Nogrod did not even have any archers inside his forts to try and thwart them. They set up camp outside the forts. They could hear Nogrod screaming all the way outside. Things obviously did not go as planned for the mad king of the dwarves.

They decided to wait until morning to fire the catapults. The elves should be near, and the light was already waning. Destroying Nogrod could wait until morning.

Corporal Wyndam, who looked alert and ready to go, shook Jareth awake.

"Yes, Corporal?" Jareth asked.

"It's first light, Your Majesty. We are about to make the announcement asking them to surrender," the corporal explained. Jareth rose and buckled on his scabbard. He joined Danol, who was already by the catapults.

"Nogrod the Usurper! We come here on behalf of the Underground to end your rule! If you and your warriors surrender, we will promise not to kill them! If you do not surrender then we will be forced to kill you down to the very last dwarf! What say you?" Danol yelled as to be heard inside the fort.

All they heard was incoherent screaming from inside the fort.

"Are the catapults ready to fire?" Jareth asked the corporal.

"Yes, Your Majesty"

"Fire them," Jareth commanded.

"Fire catapults!" the command was executed. Rocks sailed through the air, directly hitting each of the three forts. Their walls crumbled and dwarves swarmed out.

A horn sounded from the western flank all of a sudden, and they knew the elves had arrived.

"A little late there! We have already had most of the fun!" Danol told them as some goblins rushed the fighting dwarves. The elves lined up and starting picking off dwarves in the field and as they left the crumbling fort.

"Form up!" Jareth called out. Everyone got into position to march on the forts.

"March!" Jareth called. As they started to move forward a white flag flew up behind the fort walls.

"Stop!" Jareth called out.

"Let the leader of your group come forward to discuss the terms of surrender!" Jareth called out.

A dwarf with gray-toned hair done in a multitude of braids came out of one of the forts, holding a white flag aloft. Jareth and Danol both dismounted and approached the dwarf.

"I am Bard," the dwarf said with a short bow.

"Do you know who we are, Bard?" King Danol asked.

"Well, by your red hair and orange eyes I take you to be King Danol. And the one with the pale hair might be King Jareth. What are the terms of surrender?" Bard asked.

"Where is your king?" Jareth asked.

"Dead. One of your rocks caved the ceiling in right on top of him while he was foaming at the mouth," Bard told them.

"You have taken up command then?" Danol asked. The dwarf nodded.

"Very well. You and your remaining troops will surrender all weapons. We will put all of your troops together and escort them, under guard, back to Belegrat. We will be guarding your city until we get everything squared away. Are these terms acceptable to you?" Jareth proposed the question to the dwarf.

"I find your terms acceptable. I will gather the remaining troops and pile the weapons," Bard said as he turned to go back.

"Looks like you will be back before your wife gives birth after all Jareth!" Danol laughed and gave Jareth a slap on the back.

"I would rather assure myself of that once I am back in your lands," Jareth told his fellow monarch.

Corporal Wyndam rode up and saluted.

"Belegrat is two days march from here. Shall I set camp back up?" he asked.

"Corporal, set it up. Make the prisoners as comfortable as possible. We head to Belegrat at first light," Danol told him.


	42. Chapter 42 or Honor

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth. The poem recited below is called "He Is Not Dead" by James Whitcomb Riley. I got it out of a book called The Best Loved Poems of the American People.

_**Chapter 42 –or- Honor**_

It had been two week since Xandra had been sealed away, and Sarah had been busy. Those creatures had destroyed some parts of the Labyrinth, and had merely damaged other parts.

Sarah had cried for days after the confrontation. The emotional pain had been almost unbearable. It was the kind of pain that left scars on one's soul. She kept seeing Hoggle get hit every time she closed her eyes, saw his body crumpling against the wall. She saw Toby get knocked unconscious. She felt the pain of killing all those woodland creatures that had only been following their queen's orders. Everything has a price.

Now she stood in front of the entrance to the Labyrinth. The doors now lay broken on the ground. She waved her hand and the gate was repaired. There were so many repairs like this in the Labyrinth, and that was how she had been spending her spare time, the little bit of it she had. It took her mind off all of her other problems. It took one thing she needed, concentration.

Roughly three quarters of the goblins Jareth had left her had survived. Ludo was okay, and Sir Didymus had spent almost the entire battle scolding the cowardly Ambrosias. Toby had recovered after a couple of days, and was good as ever. He had been reveling in the attention, especially Princess Cara's. Sarah was pretty sure Toby had a little crush on the pretty princess.

Agee had come to her that morning and told her that Hoggle's body was going to need to be taken care of. The maid was right, and Sarah had admitted that. So Sarah had summoned everyone to the castle courtyard that afternoon for the memorial and the cremation. She was conducting it herself, only because she thought that was the right thing to do. As a matter of fact, she was due to be back right then.

Sarah flew back to the castle on noiseless wings and settled on her balcony. She flowed back into her Fae form and walked into her room. She brushed her hair and put on a long black gown made of satin and lace. It had long sleeves and an empire waist. She slipped on some black slippers and some black ribbons. She put on her ruby jewelry, her formal crown, and took a deep breath before leaving the room.

Everyone was already gathered in the courtyard. The bier holding the body was in the middle. Queen Carla was wearing dark blue. Toby was wearing a sober gray, as was little Aaron. Princess Cara was wearing dark red. Everyone was respectful and silent as she walked out, giving the proper curtsies and bows.

"Sir Hoggle was as brave as any other knight. He defied his king more than once to help me while I was running the Labyrinth. The only reason he helped me is because I gave him a precious gift: friendship. I called him friend, and no one else had ever done that. He was the very first friend I ever met here. After I became Queen he undertook a dangerous mission for me. He went into the Tree kingdom undercover to reveal the treachery of the former Queen of the Trees. He earned his knighthood on that assignment. He worked for the Goblin King for many years after being exiled here. He was a loyal subject, and a loving friend. I am new at this, but in the mortal realm they read poetry or sing songs when someone dies. I have this poem from an author named James Whitcomb Riley. I had to memorize it for some lesson in college, but I think it fits the occasion.

'_I cannot say, and I will not say_

_That he is dead. He is just away._

_With a cheery smile, and a wave of the hand,_

_He has wondered into an unknown land_

_And left us dreaming how very fair_

_It needs must be, since he lingers there._

_And you – oh, you, who the wildest yearn_

_For an old-time step, and the glad return,_

_Think of him faring on, as dear_

_In the love of There as the love of Here._

_Think of him still as the same. I say, _

_He is not dead – he is just away'_

Think of Hoggle that way. He will never leave us, not completely. He will always be a part of us. His bones will be buried in a corner of the garden near the gazebo," Sarah told all of them with tears in her eyes. She spiraled into herself and found the flame that had become so easy to use. She lit the kindling and wood surrounding her friend. The flames spread quickly. She began to sing. A high, sweet mournful song filled with regret, sadness, and a celebration of life. No one was immune to her beautiful soprano voice, and soon even the Ice Queen was shedding crystalline tears.

Sarah raised her arms above her head and the sky started raining white flower petals. It coated everyone and everything like snow. Everyone started to move on, they had work to do. Sarah sat next to the funeral pyre until the fire had gone out enough for them to transport the bones to the burial site. The spot was marked with a white marble stone that read: '_Sir Hoggle of the Goblin Kingdom. Beloved friend and loyal subject'._

Sarah walked back inside and removed all the somber décor from the castle. She sat down in her blackwood chair and laid her hands on her ever growing belly. The kingdom was safe. Jareth was fighting for all the other kingdoms in the south. She let her thoughts dwell on him for a moment. Then she heard the calling again.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now!"

Sarah shook her head as she put on the costume that denoted she was the Goblin Queen. For not the first time Sarah wished Jareth were there to answer the call. She sighed and took her form of an owl before flying off to the Aboveground.


	43. Chapter 43 or Belegrat

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own labyrinth

_**Chapter 43 –or- Belegrat**_

The ride to Belegrat went rather smoothly. Jareth suspected it might have had something to do with the fact that Bard was with them, unchained and armed. The dwarves seemed to really respect Bard. Bard was now in charge of the Dwarf kingdom, since Nogrod was dead.

Bard was actually halfway likeable. He was not insane, for one. He was also refreshingly intelligent. Danol was current engrossed in conversation with the pro tem leader of the dwarves.

"Nogrod had all of us convinced at first," Bard was telling Danol," But a few years ago he really started to lose it. I followed him because he was my king, and I can't regret doing anything my sovereign asked of me. But once that rock crushed him I became the dwarf in charge. I have to think of the kingdom as a whole. Nogrod had been neglecting it. Now we can rebuild. In a way, we should thank you".

"What are the sentiments towards the rest of the Underground right now, Bard?" Danol asked.

"Pretty bad, Your Majesty. Nogrod managed to convince everyone that King Jareth and his queen are sullying the Fae bloodlines. I am still not sure I understand it all. Your queen became Fae, she was not born Fae, correct?" Bard asked, turning to Jareth.

"The prophecy changed Sarah into Fae in all of about thirty seconds. She is now full-blooded Fae. This differs from when someone mortal comes to the Underground and becomes Fae over time. They will always be considered part mortal. Their blood did not change. They just absorb various aspects of being in the Underground. Sarah's whole being was altered. Sarah is more powerful than any other Fae in the Underground," Jareth explained.

"Do you know about Xandra and Nogrod's plan?" Bard asked.

"We found out. I suspect my bride has taken care of that by now," Jareth told him.

Bard grimaced.

"Never did like her. She presumed too much. Nogrod was going to kill her after she gave birth to his heir," Bard sighed.

The gates of Belegrat were unguarded and in a severe state of disregard. The city was nestled in a small valley in the mountain ranges that made up the dwarf kingdom. The shadows of huge rocks and trees shrouded the valley in shade. There was a small lake behind the city, which supplied the capital with its water.

As they rode towards the old palace dwarves came out of their homes to stare at the passing army. Some cried when they saw Bard and the two kings at the front, others cheered. Jareth suspected that these two reactions defined the sentiments of the people regarding their ruler.

The palace was as neglected as the gates had been, with its crumbling mortar and broken stones. Bard sighed at the sight of it. Jareth and Danol dismounted.

"What are we going to do with the prisoners?" Jareth asked Danol.

"The dungeons are still in good condition. Nogrod used those a lot," Bard suggested.

"Corporal, assign two men to guard our friend Bard here, and put all the other prisoners in the dungeon. Pick men to guard the dungeon at your discretion. Make sure everyone has clean water and a good meal," Danol instructed Wyndam.

A short time later Jareth found himself in spacious, yet sloppy quarters he assumed must be used for visiting royalty. Danol had the same kind of accommodations. They had agreed to be as cordial to the staff as possible. There was no reason for them to be uncivil.

A dwarf maid, still young in her years, shuffled in with clean sheets and blankets. She kept her eyes downcast. Her brown hair was clean but unkempt.

"What's your name?" Jareth asked the maid.

"Reem, Your Majesty," the maid said with a curtsy.

Jareth felt sorry for her. She was obviously very scared. Serving a madman could do that to someone he guessed. He used a crystal to make a comb and brush appear. He handed them to the stunned maid after she had set down the sheets and blankets.

"Reem, your hair is very messy. I am sure you would like to take care of that. Will you bring dinner to me after you are done making the bed?" Jareth asked the maid kindly. He had deliberately not made a big deal out of the comb and brush.

"Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you Your Majesty," Reem said as she put the brush and comb in her pockets. After she had made the bed she took her leave.

Jareth sat down and took a deep breath. Soon he would be going home. Home. Home meant Sarah. And soon, home meant their children also. Three of them, besides little Aaron. He frowned and hoped she had not adopted any other babies while he had been away.

There was a bathroom that was pretty much intact off of his bedroom. Jareth turned on the taps, but the water was not warm. He touched the water and warmed it with magic. He took off all his dirty, sweaty clothes and submerged his dirty, sweaty, and blood-covered body into the deep tub. He had scratches and bruises all over his pale body, but no actual wounds. He closed his eyes briefly and let the water soak away the sting of battle. He had to refill the tub twice with clean water before he felt all the way clean. He stepped out of the tub and dried off his dripping body with magic, as there were no towels. He applied a salve to some scratches to prevent infection.

Jareth put on clean clothing and stepped back into the bedroom. Dinner was waiting, and so was Reem. He noticed her hair was now brushed. She curtsied and took his dirty clothing from him.

"We will clean and mend these for you Your Majesty," she said, and walked out of the door.

The stew was thick and tasty. The cook obviously was a dwarf with skill. The bread was fresh, and the ale was well brewed.

Exhausted and well fed, Jareth laid on top of the bed and passed out.

Jareth had been to Belegrat back when Gabigathol had been king. Still the same, he gladly took the tour Bard offered to give them the next morning. They took it more to see the citizens than to see the sights. It was evident they were all still scared and repressed. Most of them liked Bard though. He knew many of them by name, and was obviously respected. He would make a fine king, and would more than likely be a lot easier to deal with than Nogrod was. They would obviously all need to come to some sort of accord, but Danol and Jareth agreed on this matter.

The dwarf kingdom was set up in provinces, and each province had a chief. Bard happened to be the chief of the province immediately to the east of the city itself. Each of the province chiefs needed to be present for this announcement. That is how, on the third day of their occupation of Belegrat, they found themselves in a conference room with all the province chiefs. They announced their decision that Bard would be king of the dwarf kingdom.

There were ten province chiefs. The outer province chiefs agreed with the decision. As a matter of fact, almost every province chief was in agreement, excepting the chief of the province immediately to the west of the city. He was Nogrod's brother, Craz. He was obviously upset with the way events unfolded, and was very dissatisfied with the decision to place Bard on the throne. He was very vocal about it, also.

"Why should a traitor be king?" Craz asked with venom in his voice.

"He is not a traitor Chief Craz. He did what he could to save the leftover troops!" Chief Goom state in exasperation. It was common knowledge that Craz thought he should be the one to be placed on the throne.

"Do you call my honor into, Chief Craz?" Bard asked.

"What honor?" Craz sneered. Bard moved quicker than all of them could have anticipated. He hopped onto the table and within ten seconds had used his very sharp axe to slice Craz's head off. The head flew through the air with a shocked look upon its face, and landed on the floor across the room. Jareth and Danol looked at each other in moderate shock.

"You all have questions, and I understand that. But **never **question my honor!" Bard yelled. That was all it took to settle the matter. The coronation would be in two days. Soon after, Danol and Jareth could go home to their respective wives.


	44. Chapter 44 or Coming Home

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own Labyrinth. Next chapter is the end!

_**Chapter 44 –or- Coming Home**_

Jareth was in a sort of giddy mood as they rode up to the gates of Crimsonfire City. Giddy was definitely a different feeling for the Goblin King.

Queen Carys was obviously not afraid of embarrassing herself in public, because she literally ran out of the castle and flung herself at King Danol. Her crown was askew as she threw her arms around him, crying openly. She did not even hesitate to throw her arms around a very shocked Goblin King.

"Who leads the dwarves now?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"A province chief by the name of Bard, who is now King Bard. He was Nogrod's second-in-command, but he's actually sane. We will be keeping an eye on him for sure. Corporal Wyndam is heading up the re-organization and helping with the repair of the city until Bard can take care of it himself," King Danol told his wife.

"Any word from my kingdom?" Jareth asked the queen.

Carys smiled, and Jareth could have cried. Carys would not be smiling if something had gone wrong.

"I just had a letter. One for you too! They won," Carys handed the sealed envelope to the Goblin King, "Now, let's go inside and have a feast before you two retire for the evening"

It was a feast indeed. But truthfully, all Jareth wanted was to be clean and rested. He also wanted to read Sarah's letter. He was relieved that they had succeeded. And Sarah was alive. That was the best part.

Jareth retired to his chambers early, exhausted and anxious. He set the letter on his bed, and once again peeled off travel-worn clothing that was not a little bit dirty. He soaked in the tub a good amount of time before washing, rinsing, and finally getting out. With a white towel wrapped around his slim waist, and his hair freshly combed, he sat down on the edge of the bed to read Sarah's letter. He broke the royal seal and unfolded the parchment.

_"Jareth, my love_

_As I am writing this letter I can only hope you are okay. I have to believe you are. Xandra did indeed attack, but she was stupider than I could have ever believed. She assumed I had no power, or at least, very little power. She thought I would be an easy defeat. She was wrong. I was the one to defeat her, but the cost was too high. Toby was knocked unconscious, and Hoggle was killed by a spell meant for me. We cremated him in the courtyard and then buried the bones in the garden near the gazebo. Roughly a quarter of the goblins you left here were killed also. There were less casualties than I expected on our side though, possibly because Hoggle's death sent me spiraling far enough down into myself that I was able to use the flame within me to turn every single one of Xandra's troops to ash. That took some time to accept, and I still have not dealt with it fully. That's a lot of deaths to be on my hands alone. _

_Carla's forces showed up after the battle. I sent them and her home. She did me a great service, guarding the kids and servants._

_I found out what gender our children will be. I'm not going to tell you in this letter. All I know is that they will represent the light, the darkness, and passion. Carys will be leaving for our kingdom about three weeks before my due date. I need her here for the birth. Please take all the time you need. I love you._

_-Sarah"_

Jareth read the letter several time before putting it away. He finally crawled into the large, soft bed, and fell asleep.

Jareth and his goblins left Crimsonfire City the next morning. It was going to take them close to two weeks to get home. Sarah would be about three and a half months pregnant by the time he got home. Carys would arrive about a week later. He had wished to be home by the time Sarah gave birth, and it looked like he would get his wish.

It was almost two weeks of riding Drago through the arid plains and dunes of the Dragonlands, and onto the hills and plains surrounding the Labyrinth. It was a welcome sight to see the Labyrinth before him, and a relief to finally see the gates of the Goblin City. The city looked fresh and new. Jareth had no doubts his enterprising wife had more than likely done all the repairs by herself. The goblins cheered as he rode by, and his troops all removed themselves from the line as they passed their homes. They needed a well deserved rest. When he finally reached the castle he handed the reins of Drago to a stablehand.

The sun was starting to go down, and Jareth heard the flutterings of wings above his head. He looked up and saw an owl circling above him. The owl circled lowed and lower until it landed on the stones, and then flowed into the Fae form of his queen, the lovely Sarah. She looked like fresh air feels. She was very big with child. Her cheeks were daintily flushed and her hair was long and flowing below her circlet. She smiled a huge smile and put her hands on her hips.

"Hello stranger," was all she said before she walked up to him. Jareth did not care about how big she was, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Then he lowered his head and kissed her very thoroughly. He put her down and hugged her tight. As he hugged her, he felt a little bump that caught him in the belly. He looked down at her stomach in amazement.

"Now stop that you three. He's happy to see you too," Sarah chided her children so that Jareth could hear too.

"How are they?" Jareth asked.

"Happy," was all Sarah said before she joyfully kissed him again. They linked arms and walked inside.

As they walked into the audience chamber Jareth saw that Princess Cara, Prince Toby, Agee, Core, Varda, and little Aaron were all waiting for him. They all had big smiles. It was good to be home.

After a feast, Jareth and Sarah took a long, hot bath in their huge bathtub. Being back in his own tub felt good, but holding Sarah in his arms was even better. She was lying against him, and he was rubbing her belly. The babies were kicking his hands over and over.

After they stepped out of the tub they put on robes and stepped out onto the balcony, relishing the warm night air.

"So who rules the dwarves now?" Sarah asked as she looked out over their kingdom.

"Bard. Well now he is King Bard. Nogrod's second in command," Jareth told her. She nodded thoughtfully.

They spoke shortly of what happened while they were apart. Sarah told him of what she had done, and showed him the magical sphere holding a defeated Xandra. Jareth could not have thought of a worse punishment for the traitor. Jareth told her of the condition of Belegrat. They talked into the wee hours of the morning. Finally, Jareth was done talking. He pulled Sarah to him and gave her a kiss that made her forget Xandra or dwarves. They did not talk for the rest of the night.


	45. Chapter 45 or Birth

**A Prophecy Speaks**

a/n: I do not own Labyrinth, for the last time! I do own all original characters in this story, of which there are a lot. If you want to use them please ask. Please see the author's note at the bottom for more.

_**Chapter 45 –or- Birth**_

Jareth was in the middle of a lovely dream involving Sarah and various fruits when he was rudely shaken awake.

"Jareth, call Carys and the midwife," Sarah told him.

"Hmmmm?" he asked her.

"You know that thing I am going to have? You know, babies? They are coming. Call Carys and the midwife!" Sarah nearly screamed as she started to breath heavily.

Jareth must have conjured about five different crystals before he got it right. After he managed to send those he started conjuring pillows and piling them behind a very flustered Sarah.

"What the hell are you doing Jareth?" Sarah asked as he shoved yet another pillow behind her.

"I don't know!" Jareth exclaimed.

Just then the midwife entered with Agee on her heels. Carys walked in right behind them. Carys rolled her eyes as soon as she saw all the pillows.

"Your Majesty, listen to me. Go to the opposite end of the castle and occupy yourself. Do not come back until Agee comes to get you, okay?" the midwife said to him calmly before pushing him out the door. Jareth stared at the door in confusion before he went and did what he was told.

The first hour or so went slowly for the Goblin Queen. They were making her walk around her room. She was getting revenge by snapping at the two women as much as possible. She was a very good pregnant woman.

"Okay Your Majesty, do you want to sit down now?" the midwife asked.

"I want these babies out of my uterus! That would be nice. Could we do that? Hmm?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

Carys laughed, and Sarah shot a dagger-laced glare at her fellow queen.

After a few hours Sarah finally laid down on the bed, propped up by a large amount of pillows. The midwife checked to see how far along she was.

"Well, Your Majesty, those babies look like they are ready to come out. You ready to push?"

"No! I **want** to keep them inside me. Of course I want to push!" Sarah yelled. Carys held her knees back while Sarah inhaled, held it, and pushed out with all her might.

"In the Aboveground they have this wonderful fucking thing called an epidural! I can fucking command fire itself, but I cannot stop fucking birthing pains? What the hell!" Sarah screamed.

"Your Majesty, be quiet and push!" the midwife encouraged.

Sarah held her breath and pushed hard. For once she was glad for the nice hips she had. After about twenty minutes of pushing a head started to crown.

"Here's the head. One more big push to get the shoulders out!"

Sarah pushed hard, the panted. There was so much pressure that she had gone a little numb. Something slipped out.

"It's a boy!"

"Is he blonde?" Sarah asked.

"The little bit of down on his head I see is light, yes," the midwife said as she held the baby up for Sarah to see.

"Crown Prince Eamon," Sarah panted.

Carys took the now crying baby and wrapped it in a warm blanket. She laid the baby down in a hastily conjured, large baby cradle before she returned to Sarah. Agee was watching the cradle.

It seemed only a minute passed before Sarah had to push again. It was shorter, only about a ten minute time period, before she heard a second voice crying.

"Another boy!"

"Damien," Sarah sighed.

Carys placed Prince Damien in the cradle next to his brother. Sarah had already started to push out the last baby. She looked very tired, but Carys knew she was strong enough to make it.

Sarah felt exhausted, but she pushed hard for the little girl to come out. She heard a small cry and finally allowed herself a few tears herself.

"A girl…..oh Your Majesty!" the midwife exclaimed.

"What?" Sarah asked snappishly.

"Sarah, look at your little girl," Carys told her.

Sarah looked and saw the bright red hair. And then, the beautiful baby opened her eyes. They had no distinct color, they were shining like light instead. Like two glowing orbs. Sarah was amazed.

"Sarah, she's beautiful. I don't know how, but she is also a Lady of the Flame, just like you. I can feel it. She also is the most powerful of the three. She will be a force to reckon with," Carys told her as she placed the baby in the cradle with her brothers.

"She will be the most powerful Fae in the Underground when she matures. She's the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen," Sarah told them.

"What's her name?"

"Phoenix"

Agee looked tired when she finally came to get Jareth. He immediately transported himself to their rooms.

Sarah was lying on the bed, looking rumpled and exhausted. Jareth thought she looked as beautiful as ever. She held a blonde head to her breast.

"Who's this?" Jareth asked her, sitting on the bed. He stroked the downy blonde head.

"Crown Prince Eamon of the Goblin Kingdom," Sarah said. Jareth looked down in amazement. The baby let go of the breast and looked up at his daddy. Emerald green eyes stood out on the infant's pale face before he dozed off.

"Jareth, take him and put him in the cradle,"  
Sarah instructed. Jareth handled the baby like he was fine china. Sarah laughed at him. He walked to the large cradle and laid the Crown Prince down.

"And this one with your hair?" Jareth asked of the dark-haired boy.

"Prince Damien"

Jareth looked lastly at the smallest baby.

"Sarah, neither of us have red hair," Jareth commented.

"Bring her here," Sarah told him. Jareth carefully picked up the tiny baby and brought her to Sarah. He sat down on the bed once again.

Sarah laid her hand on the baby's forehead.

"Wake up little one," she asked. The baby's eyes opened, and Jareth gasped as he saw the glowing eyes.

"Sarah? Is she blind?" Jareth asked in slight alarm.

"No. Nothing like that. We actually think that this happened when I used the inner flame during the battle," Sarah told him.

"She's gorgeous. What's her name?" Jareth asked.

"Phoenix"

"Wow"

"Jareth? Carys has touched them. She has gauged their power. The three of them are more powerful than even me. But Phoenix, she's the most powerful of all. She also is a Lady of the Flame," Sarah told him.

"Well, then I have to assume that she will be as willfull and disobedient as you were. Which means we are all in for a world of hurt," Jareth laughed.

Sarah slapped his arm lightly and looked down at their daughter lovingly. She smiled at him.

"Shut up and kiss me Goblin King," was all she said.

The End

_Author's end notes: I would like to thank so many people. My husband first off. He has been very patient with his very distracted wife through all of this. My sister for editing and having awesome English powers. My kids for just being them. Every single reader and reviewer. Thanks to all of you! Please keep checking for the sequel to this story, called "Underneath the Crystal Moon". Everyone finds love in their own way, but how will the triplets of the Goblin Kingdom find theirs? _


End file.
